Shades of Color
by acidwash22
Summary: Its nine&a half years after Fang left. Max is sitting on her couch going through her latest article when a tall, dark, and winged guy knocks on her door 10&half years early. But can she forgive him? Can he turn their words of grey into worlds of color?
1. Nightmares

**A/N: Okay well hello there world of FanFiction. This is my first story so please bear with me. Hopefully I do this correctly.**

**Iggy: That's all we can ever hope.**

**Me: HEY! Just go eat some bacon.**

**Iggy: Fine. But remember. Never cook bacon naked. Bad things will happen! ;D**

**Me: Uhm.. Alrighty then... On with my very first story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything. *Sigh* Too bad.**

* * *

_Summary: Its nine and a half years after Fang left. Max is sitting in her townhouse, on the couch, going through her latest article when a tall, dark, and winged guy knocks on her door 10 and half years early. But can she forgive him?_

* * *

_**-Flashback-**_

It was only two months after Fang left me, left the flock. I was lying in my bed watching the ceiling, wishing he would come back when a little _tap, tap, tap_ sounded on my door.

"Max? Are you okay? Finally read to talk? Maybe eat?" Iggy asked, walking in with a tray of food, like he does every day.

I risked a glance over to see his clouded blue eyes show pain before quickly looking back to the plain white ceiling. Yay, ceiling! Fun! Iggy set something on the dresser but I didn't bother seeing what it was.

Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy came in to my room in the next ten seconds, exactly like every other day.

It was our new routine.

The only words that left my lips were the almost silent word "Fang." Iggy then shook his head and walked out the door.

Nudge took the sandwich off the plate and sat on the bed next to me whispering "Please eat Max. For me?"

I sat up in my bed and looked around the room. I was still in my dress from Total and Akila's wedding and my hair was a wreck. I shook my head at Nudge sadly.

She stood up as tears dripped down her cheeks. Putting the sandwich back down she took one final look at me and left, followed by Gazzy who just said "We miss you Max."

Now it was Angel's turn. "You know Max. It wasn't easy for Fang to leave. And you aren't the same leader you were before. Maybe I-." I cut Angel off my putting my hand up, letting tears fall down my face, dripping onto my arms and dress.

Everyone knew that when I was down Fang would lead and since he was gone, that left the job to Iggy.

I still couldn't help but to think; _Well, isn't that pleasant. I'm depressed and she's still trying to take over._ That night I had another terrible dream like I do every night.

_I was sitting in the year with Nudge and Ella, talking about god knows what. Just then something black fell from the sky, its dark wings extended._

_By the time the dark figure landed a few feet away from me I knew what, or shall I say who it was. _

_Fang._

_His onyx eyes opened and flickered to where I was staring at him with disbelief._

_I jumped up from where I had been sitting, not realizing that Ella and Nudge were silently slipping back into the house. As I ran towards Fang I screamed his name, tripping over my own feet to a point where I almost fell onto him._

_Just then I heard leaves being ruffled and twigs being snapped. _

_My head jerked up to where three large men with guns came out of the woods wearing; yup you guessed it, white coats. They were slowly walking towards Fang and me. _

_I knew exactly what they were after. _

_They were here to kill me as I watched Fang die next to me. I was fine with dying because then I would be with Fang, as selfish as that was. _

_I was about to hop to my feet and give the men a good shot but before I could Fang grabbed my arm, his touch instantly being the only thing I focused on._

_I stared into his onyx eyes, mesmerized. As the light within Fang finally dwindled he whispered loud enough for me to hear. _

"_Max, I love you and I always have," were the last words that left his perfect lips before the light was extinguished forever._

_I stood on my now shaking legs waiting for the men to just get it over with and kill me. They raised there guns and had their hands on the triggers. Just then something crazy happened. _

_One man threw his gun towards me as the others lowered their weapons. Fang was still next to me as I realized what they had done. Fang was gone and it was my choice if I wanted to join him or not. _

_I picked up the gun without giving it another thought and brought it to my temple. Putting my hand on the trigger a scream filled my mind and subconscious. _

_Angel, Nudge, Ella, Gazzy, Iggy, and my mom were standing in front of me with the ghost of Ari. Ella was the one who had screamed. I finally realized what I was doing but I couldn't let myself put the gun down. I was torn between trying to take care of the flock on my own and being with Fang forever. I looked down at his body and said "Fang? Why? I love you."_

Just then I was shaken violently out of my dream to find my flock, Ella, my mom, and Dylan all staring at me.

Angel had seen my dream, so naturally she burst into tears. Apparently I had woken the all up, it was part of the routine, screaming Fang's name. Iggy quietly walked over to pick something off of the dresser and then sat on the end of my bed while everyone except for Ella left the room.

Ella climbed into my bed next to me and put one arm around my shoulders letting me know she was here for me. Iggy then stood up and sat down on the other side of me, giving me easy access to his shoulder.

I practically threw myself into his shoulder and I burst into sobs. Ella rubbed my back in between my wings the way Fang would, which only made me cry that much harder. Iggy wrapped his arms around me nodding and saying "Its okay Max, were here for you." 

_**-End Flashback-**_

Now I know ya'll are probably thinking 'Wow what happened to Max the Invincible?'

Well her ex-boyfriend ran away and broke her heart. Thankfully over time I built myself back up and I'm back and better than ever.

Also it's about ten years since he's left and I'm currently sitting on my couch in my townhouse, just outside of Seattle.

I came here to get away from the memories and to go to school for Journalism. I'm currently 25 and dating a very sweet guy named Zane. We met one day on campus when he spilt his coffee all over me.

Romantic right? Wrong. Well it may not sound romantic but it actually sort of was… Okay who am I kidding? It wasn't romantic the slightest bit.

Zane and I have been dating for 2 years now.

Every once in awhile when I'm thinking back to when it was just the flock and I, I think of him, the one who left me, the one who broke my heart but I push all thoughts away and bury myself in whatever I'm currently working on, which is how I got into journalism.

I started writing to try to get away from what was actually going on in my life. Nudge and Angel still live with my mom but they ended up moving to Sacramento, California. They all decided a change in scenery was much needed but of course Washington was too cold for their taste.

Iggy and Gazzy got a loft in the middle of Seattle, about 20 minutes away from me.

Ella currently shares my townhouse and is in school full time to become a surgeon.

Every other weekend the flock all gathers at the little townhouse and we all exchange what we've been up to lately.

Today Angel, Nudge, and my mom are supposed to be coming over to tell Ella and me some "BIG NEWS" they heard about, or read about, or whatever. Iggy and Gazzy were going to be here in about 2 minutes so I quickly ran around the house, fixing up whatever might need a little straightening up of.

Just as I plopped down onto the couch the door bell rang letting me know Ig and Gaz were here. I opened the door to see Iggy staring right at me with a look of pure tension on his face.

Oh but I guess I better mention the fact that Iggy has gotten his sight back. Iggy brushed by me, running up the stairs. Gazzy was right behind him.

"What's wrong with him? He run out of foreign bacon so he has to buy more with MY credit card?" I asked motioning for Gazzy to come inside. He automatically made himself at home by dropping onto my black and silver checkered couch.

"No, but that would suck. I'll wait for him to tell you what he's discovered though," Gazzy said turning on my flat screen television. Iggy jumped down the stairs startling both Gazzy and I.

"Max. You might wanna read his latest blog," Iggy murmured as he set my laptop onto the kitchen counter.

Well most of you know by now that the _he_ Iggy referred to is my idiotic ex-boyfriend.

I haven't said, heard, or really thought his name in 8 years. Ever since I quit moping and quit wishing _he_ would come back, I banned his name from my mind.

I looked over at Iggy and cocked an eyebrow. "Why?" I questioned in a bored tone.

As he opened his mouth to speak there was a sharp banging on my door. I put my hand up as to say 'hold that thought' but then I heard a familiar jingle of keys in the lock.

Seconds later the door flung open, Nudge and Angel bursting through to give us all hugs. Angel skipped over to a large dark purple chair I had in the living room and plopped down into it. Ella and mom walked in after them, closing the door behind them. Ella quickly threw her stuff on the kitchen table and walked to the fridge.

"Okay everyone's here what the big news?" Ella asked as she grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge. I looked from Nudge to Iggy to Gazzy and then over to Angel who I knew was the one who was going to tell Ella and me.

_Okay, but please don't freak out_ Angel said in my head. For the first time I've ever known Nudge, she hasn't said more than two words since getting here. Something was about to happen.

"Why would I freak out?" I question laying my gaze on Angel who was taking a deep breath.

* * *

**Okay so for my first one how was it? Not to bad right?**

**Iggy: Well I mean it should've had more of yours truly but it was alright.**

**Me: Wow thanks, now I feel great.**

**Fang: …**

**Me: What you didn't like it Fang?**

**Fang: Well no. I seem like the bad guy.**

**Iggy&Me: You are the bad guy. **

**Me: You left Max to be all sad and make both of your lives "**_**Shades of Grey." **_**So yes you are the bad guy. No bacon for you.**

**Fang: *gives evil look* You suck *Stalks out of room to go to emo corner***

**Iggy: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!**

**Me: R&R? And yes I did kidnap Iggy and Fang :D**


	2. Meeting Fang's Flock

**A/N: Well this is the second chapter. I was having a little trouble writing Fang's blog so please tell me how I can do better. **

**Fang: I don't know why she didn't come to me for help. It is my blog.**

**Iggy: Didn't she like beg you? And aren't you like beging for flames?**

**Me: Yes and yes but he said no.**

**Disclaimer: I still own nothing! :/**

* * *

_Summary: Its nine and a half years after Fang left. Max is sitting in her townhouse, on the couch, going through her latest article when a tall, dark, and winged guy knocks on her door 10 and half years early. But can she forgive him?_

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

"Who should tell her? I mean I could tell her but I doubt that it would help any or maybe Iggy should tell her because they got so close a couple years ago! OH! Or maybe Angel should tell her because she can read minds and all that jazz! But either way, who's gonna tell her?" Nudge asked, talking for the first time. I looked at Nudge trying to figure out what she was talking about.

"How about I just _show_ her!" Iggy piped up from where he was playing with my laptop. He typed random keys in the laptop and ended up on _his _blog. "Now read it," Iggy commanded me, gesturing towards the computer. Turning away from him I shook my head.

"Not happening," I argued. Nudge got up and looked at me, blinking wildly.

"You know what? Yes you are. No matter what you say Max you are and you will like it! Besides if you don't you'll just end up regretting it! I mean you'll be so stunned when it all-" Iggy clapped his hand over Nudge's mouth, silencing her. I turned back to the computer and sat in front of it, giving up. Ella was quickly by my side, craning her neck to look over my shoulder at the current blog entry.

"Ew! NUDGE!" Iggy screamed over my shoulder. I spun around in my chair, almost bumping into Ella who had also turned to see what the commotion was.

Iggy was wiping his hand on his shirt as Nudge stood proudly next to him, grinning. "She licked my hand!" Iggy yelled, defending himself. I quickly shook my head and turned back to face the computer.

The latest blog entry said:

_Yo,_

_So as you all know almost 10 years ago I left my flock for very personal reasons. _

_Well, today I just found out they all, or most of them, live about 40 miles from where I'm currently… residing. _

_Maybe I'll pay 'em a visit. Or maybe I won't. Wait, who am I kidding? Of course I'm going to. _

_But they don't know that, unless they're reading this. Then if you are know I miss you guys. _

_I even miss the Nudge Channel, Angel's crazy mind reading, Iggy's insane bomb building, and even Gazzy's nasty… defense mechanism… And everyone out there with a brain knows I miss Max. _

_There isn't anything you can't miss about her. _

_But it's crazy for me to go back and beg for forgiveness but that might be just about the only way for me to see them. I don't know what's changed since I've been gone but I hope at least one of them can try to forgive me enough to just let me know they've been okay without me. _

_Wait, what? I sound mushy… better stop this here. _

_Either way today is going to be interesting. _

_Well off to see the girl I love and my old flock. Who knows what's going to happen?_

_Fly On,_

_Fang_

Ella and I stared at them screen, not believing a word we've just read. Ella was the first person to speak "What the heck! He can't come here! I don't want to see him and let him not get consequences. I wont allow him in our house." My voice was just caught in my throat.

"He still… lo… lo… loves me?" I barely chocked out. Iggy looked at my confused by my reaction, Nudge must've thought I was crazy by the look that was plastered on her face and Angel gasped, obviously shocked by all of the thoughts coming from Ella and I.

Everyone in the room left what they were doing and came towards me, wanting to read the blog for themselves.

Iggy was the first one near me and scanned it quickly before he said "He just posted this five minutes ago. This wasn't the blog I wanted to show you."

"Wait so that means… he's coming over here… right now," Angel stated in a slight daze.

Oh god.

**Fang P.O.V.**

After I finished writing my somewhat mushy and emotion filled blog I hit submit and closed the laptop getting ready to stick in into my black messenger bag.

Not much has changed since I left the flock 10 years ago.

I still wear a lot of black, I still listen to the same music, and I even still write my blog. But of everything that hasn't changed there are some things that have changed. Like the fact that I'm older, taller, smarter, and I have my own flock.

Yeah, the last part is a little confusing I know but its true.

My flock always read my blog before so we all ended up finding each other just a few months after the world was saved. It only took Max about three years after I left for it to happen.

I don't know why it took so long but it did.

Now in my flock I have Lexie, who's 23 and was the first one I had found, Alex, who's also 23 and Lexie's twin brother. Lexie and I found Alex after looking for him for about 3 days.

Next was Emerson, who's 22 and a blabber mouth, kind of like how Nudge was, just not as bad.

Then there was Serena, an 18 year old that we had found in an alley one night in Georgia.

Lastly was Kate, a 17 year old mind reader, who could drive you crazy if she really desired to.

As I finished packing up for the quick fly over to visit my old flock I walked over to Lexie, who I normally put in charge when I decide to make a little detour.

Lexie stood up from where she was and noticed my vibe changed automatically. Most people are probably confused when I say "she felt my vibe change" but it's normally considering Lexie can fell emotions, almost like mind reading but not quite. Lexie nodded already knowing I had something I needed to do.

"Fang? Can we come? I want to meet your old flock," Kate said standing up from where she was playing poker with Emerson. Sighing, I realized that I hadn't blocked where I was going from Kate. She was going to try bambi eyes on me again but I couldn't allow that.

"No, I'm sorry; I need to do this on my own." And with that I pulled my back onto my shoulder and was about to take of when a sudden feeling of sadness took over me. Oh yeah, Lexie can project emotions onto people also. Its just one of her little quirks. "Fine, but get ready quickly. I need to leave now." I said giving in.

Alex stood up and walked over to me silently, almost as if he wasn't trying to startle me. "Dude, we don't have to go. Lex just wants to meet Max, see why you get sad at times," he said not realized he was spilling a secret neither Lexie or Kate wanted me to know.

They talked about me, my emotions, and my thoughts. Girls can't trust them.

"What? What does my sadness have to do with Max?" I questioned glaring at him with my eyes dark with uncertainty.

"I hear one night when Lexie was sensing your sadness she asked Kate what you were thinking and Kate had said you couldn't get the name Max out of your head," Alex murmured, realizing I was going to kill them for talking about me behind my back.

I thought back to the latest night when I couldn't get Max out of my head.

_**-Flashback-**_

I was sitting on the black chair, closest to the fireplace, thinking about the letter I wrote to Max, telling her how much I loved her, thinking about how much I could've hurt her, or maybe I overjoyed her by leaving.

I left the perfect opportunity for Dylan to just swoop in and make Max feel better, let her fall for Dylan, replacing me.

A small tear fell from my eye but that was all before I was stopping myself from leaving my flock and going back to her.

I had been thinking about Max more and more, little by little but I always put a block up on my thoughts, or so I had thought.

The last thing to swirl around in my mind before I stopped thinking of Max was the last time I had seen Max, clean and smiling at Total's wedding. She seemed so at ease, so happy to just be there and be with all of us, together.

I tried not to think of how I had actually busted into little silent sobs when I was far away from the flock that Angel couldn't even read my mind. I fell asleep in the chair a few short moments later because I was overcome with a feeling of tiredness.

_**-End Flashback-**_

Thinking back on it, Lexie was probably the one to put me asleep and she probably felt my pain every single time Max's name even came across my mind.

I was already five minutes behind schedule and I needed to get going, I was just to anxious to see six people I actually missed, and Dylan, if he was still with them even.

* * *

**Alright well that concludes chapter two. I hope you liked it. I'm not so sure about it. **

**Iggy: Yeah well it was alright now I have a question! What happened between Max and I that made us so close? **

**Me: *Giggles* Well you just have to wait and find out just like everyone else.**

**Fang: R&R?**

**Me: Yes please! Once I get five reviews I will publish chapter three, unless I get bored today... Flames are welcome! (Please? I kinda need help with Fangs P.O.V. and he isn't any help.)**


	3. The First Encounter

**A/N Well I already have 5 reviews! I feel so special! :D Well I just wanted to thank my very first reviewer ever. **

**Iggy: *Drumrollllllll***

**Me: ThePeriwinkleHobo! **

**Fang: You should've seen the happy dance Kate did when she read your review. **

**Iggy: Talk about hilarious!**

**Me: If you two don't shut up, no bacon! ( You must read Diary Of A Lovesick Mutant to understand their love of bacon)**

**Iggy&Fang: *cricket chirps***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. JP: 6… Me: 1 Fail.**

* * *

**Fang P.O.V.**

Soon after I told everyone where we were going we were in the air, headed towards Max and Ella's townhouse. Just for all of those curious people out there, I am not stalking Max I just wanted to know where I was going when I went knocking on the door. **(Did that make sense? Doubt it)**

I was zoning off into my thoughts of how it was going to be to see my flock again when Kate pulled me out of my head.

"Why do you still call them your flock Fang? Aren't we your flock?" She questioned quietly. Although Kate had a great point, I can't say 'my ex-flock' that's like saying they were all my 'ex-friends' and it would crush me to admit that to myself.

"I know you miss them, but try not to forget about us, we still need you," Serena said from the back of our formation. We had gone into a tight V; I was leading the front, while Lexie brought up the back.

"I wont," was all I managed to tell them before making a tight swerve to catch an air current. They all copied me flawlessly and we soared for a few moments, smiling at the clear blue sky. Wait, no I wasn't smiling, they were.

**Lexie P.O.V.**

I felt the tension in Fang, then the slight shift into sadness. Next to me I could feel Serena relax as we glided across the open sky, flying towards 'The super flock' as everyone called them.

When I was in the School I heard so much talk about how Max was perfect, she was indestructible, until one day someone had said Max was shutting down, becoming useless.

I had never understood what they had been talking about until I met Fang. Fang had had this sadness about him when we first met and then it all clicked.

When staying in the school I had learned so many things about Max and her 'super flock' beating odds and doing extraordinary things.

I figured out Fang was one of them and it all seemed to fit like a puzzle. Max breaking down, Fangs sadness, everything. To this day Fang has been getting better and better at blocking certain emotions from me. I just hope one day he doesn't figure out how to block me out completely, he is my best friend after all.

Kate suddenly tensed up, obviously reading a thought that she didn't want to know, didn't want to see, and didn't want to hear.

I flew a little closer to her, making sure not to startle her. "Kate is everything okay?" I whispered from about her. She quickly looked up at me and I saw sadness in her eyes.

"He really misses her. What if he leaves us?" Kate whispered back, so low no one could hear us due to the air whistling past us.

"Then we will manage. But he won't just up and leave us like he did with _them, _he learned from his mistakes." I said, managing to calm her down enough to relax and for a smile to illuminate her aura again.

We had been flying for a good half hour when Emerson said "I see it! The town house! It looks like someone is yelling inside of the house. It's a girl… she has pretty blonde-ish, brown-ish hair, down to about her waist! She's yelling at a tall blonde guy! Oh, she just gave him one hell of a dirty look. It scared me a little bit, I wonder if she does that all the time or-" Emerson said quickly making Fang tense up front. It was Max. She must've been yelling at someone in the super flock. Emerson quickly stopped talking when Alex and Serena yelled at him.

Kate giggled as I made my way back into our V formation.

Emerson's aura glowed a very bright white meaning his happiness level was at the top. Now something you should know about Emerson is that he loves to talk, he's always happy, and he can see over and into ocean and still give you a clear picture of what people are doing countries over.

I quickly sent a very relaxed vibe out to the flock and let us all calm down before we meet the one and only 'super flock'.

**Max P.O.V.**

Iggy kept trying to calm me down, for a while I was overjoyed to find out Fang still loved me but then the rage kicked in.

The anger from him leaving me behind, the anger from him completely and utterly destroying my heart when he left and the anger from realizing I still loved him as much as I hoped he still loved me.

Iggy was just as mad as I was but I knew he was the one who had taken care of me for so long. Ella had helped him but it was just… easier for him to comfort me for some reason.

Angel walked over to the couch quickly, rubbing her head, trying to sense him coming. Angel quickly bolted upright.

"He's almost here! And he's bringing… his own flock?" She said questioning herself at the end. Nudge gasped at the realization that he had really moved on.

For the first time in almost ten years I thought to myself; _Maybe Fang shouldn't come back. Then he can't hurt me again. I can't be vulnerable to him like I was before._

Angel looked at me and gasped. "Oh wow Max. You finally thought his name. And he has no intent on leaving again once he sees you. I can hear it in his mind," Angel stated, meaning to tell me mentally.

Everyone around me looked at me quickly and their eyes widened, knowing I never allowed myself to think of him, worrying I was about to cry again at the thought.

Iggy quickly crossed the room along with everyone else when a few tears slipped down my face, dripping onto my shirt. Iggy and Ella were the first to get to me so they quickly slipped their arms around me in a hug.

Everyone joined us in our hug and soon I was in the middle of my mom, Ella, Iggy, Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge, hugging me, letting me know it was all going to be okay. As soon as we all pulled away Angel looked around the room and softly breathed "They're outside."

I looked out the window and surely enough six figures dropped from the sky, the one in front looking familiar wearing his dark ensemble and his black hair was cut so it lay playfully right above his ear.

Next was a guy, looking about Ella or Nudge's age, he had sparkling grey eyes and short blonde hair; he was wearing grey sweatpants and a tight dark green t-shirt. Seems like Ella might have a field day.

Then a guy just younger than Ella and Nudge landed. He had on a plain white wife beater and grey cargo shorts, his already messy light brown hair was perfectly aligned with his jaw, almost as if his hair had just been cut, and his brown eyes were warm and welcoming.

A girl quickly landed behind them, running over to Fang to tell him something. Her short red hair was almost orangey and in a messy bun with her blunt bangs stuck to her forehead from the fly.

Next a girl with long hair in a tight ponytail landed and pulled something out of her super short jean shorts. She looked up to the window I was looking through and sighed. Her hair was a deep purple, almost reddish but in the light, you knew it was purple.

Lastly was a tall girl, she had blonde hair that ended right by the middle of her back. Her side bangs had little stripes of green in them, like the rest of her hair. She looked exactly like the guy that looked about Ella's age.

The last girl sauntered over to Fang and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder, which obviously made him relax. She was wearing tight dark blue jeans with rips in them and a short sleeve shirt that had "No H8" written on it.

I tensed up seeing how relaxed Fang was with his new flock. A few more tears fell and I quickly let my wall build around my heart, I couldn't let this sadden me, it has been almost ten years, I should be able to take it.

I turned away from the window to see everyone staring at me like I was supposed to know what to do.

Oh right, I'm the leader… "Everyone be nice and please do not start a fight just yet. I want to get the first punch in." I said seriously.

Iggy was the first one to laugh, knowing I was serious. Soon we were all laughing at how I couldn't wait to connect my fist to his jaw, but none of them knew that on the inside, I kind of wanted to just kiss him and pretend like nothing ever happened, but sadly it all happened.

And I moved on. Zane was going to come over for dinner tonight. Iggy even promised to cook us dinner, even though he has been giving me cooking lessons.

The door bell rang, silencing us all completely.

No one made a move; we all just stood staring at the steps down to the door, in horror.

The door bell rang again after a few moments. Iggy walked over to the stairs and he quickly looked back at us before he jumped down the stairs and put his hand on the knob. Taking in a deep breath he unlocked the door and turned the knob widening it enough so only he could see who it was.

**Iggy P.O.V.**

Fang stood just outside the door, looking the same as he did when he left just a few years ago.

"Iggy. It's me, Fang" he said, thinking I was still blind.

"Yeah I know. I can see you." I breathed without a doubt in my mind that Fang would think I was kidding.

"Ha-ha. Very funny Iggy, it's good to see you." He said then realizing I was serious. "Oh wow Ig. That's amazing when did that happen?" He questioned.

"Who are they?" I asked smiling at them, showing that I wasn't all mean. I noticed they all smiled back at me before I turned my gaze back to Fang and it quickly hardened.

_One of the girls is a mind reader_ Angel said in my mind.

My eyes widened with disbelief. Was Fang trying to replace us? Angel quickly replied _No although one is a chatter box like Nudge. I don't sense any danger yet, you can let them in._

"They are my flock." Fang muttered under his breath. Even with my raptor hearing I was still having a tad bit trouble hearing him.

I looked behind Fang and pointed to myself saying "I'm Iggy, come on in," and stepped out of the way for them to enter the house. Fang took a step in and looked at me as if I was going to tell him where to go.

As soon as they were all in the house I jogged up the stairs and gestured for them all to follow me. They were quickly behind me.

I reached the top and saw Max on the couch going over her article, Ella stretched out on the floor with her study materials, Angel and Gazzy playing something on Max's TV, and Nudge and Dr. M sitting at the kitchen counter talking about something I wasn't exactly interested in.

Fang and his flock stopped and took in the upstairs. Fang's eyes landed on Max as she re-read her article for the third time.

"Igs can you read over this, I can't seem to find the problem with it," Max said not looking up from the paper she held in her hands.

I knew Fang was looking at me intently. I crossed the room and sat next to Max on the couch, taking the paper from her hands. She looked at me and quickly nodded thank you.

One of Fangs friends cleared his throat and that made me realize they were expecting me to introduce them. Right. "Oh everyone you already know Fang, but this is his flock."

Everyone looked over at the group and stopped what they were doing, sensing the tension in the air. Max looked over everyone, stopping at Fang but refusing to meet his eyes.

* * *

**Cliffffyyyy. Hmm sort of. Well thank you everyone that has read, reviewed, subscribed, or even favorite my story. I am so glad that you like it!**

**Iggy: I was so out of character this chapter I mean come on, not one dirty thought? That's not me. **

**Fang: Yep, it's just not Iggy without his perv-ness. **

**Iggy: See even Fang knows what he's talking about.**

**Me: OH! And everyone.. I changed Max's boyfriend's name. It's now Zane. I thought it sounded cooler than Adam, and the fact that I know an Adam and he is just… ugh…**

**Iggy: Nice way to change the subject Kate. **

**Me: Shut up. First person to review I am going to add you to my story(: I have a little plan for you(;**

**Fang: Review so Kate doesn't yell at us!**

**Me: Oh and something else that people that have read Diary of a Lovesick Mutant might find funny… I put Bacon on my Christmas wish list. Ha. My mom laughed at me!**

**Iggy: Its mine. I call the Bacon! R&R! **


	4. Fang Should've Expected It

**A/N Okay hello again. So this morning I woke up sick, again. Since I am not in school, again, I decided to write this. **

**Iggy: Yeah, but she got the very first reviewer!**

**Me: That's right! So. **_**O.o-KatielovesFudge-O.o **_**You actually have two choices. One: I change the mind reader in Fang's flock from Kate to Katie, or I give you the original part that I had planned.**

**Fang: And that would be?**

**Me: A surprise. But I thought it was pretty good when I was planning out this story.**

**Iggy: Yet you wont tell us?**

**Me: Nopeee. But now I must go. I have bacon downstairs that is calling my name.**

**Iggy&Fang: *Disappear out door***

**Me: Fabulous **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, nor do I own Bacon! *Sigh* Even though I would love too.

* * *

**

**Max P.O.V.**

Fang was here, in my house, after almost ten years. On the inside I wasn't sure if I should hit him or-

_One of them is a mind reader, I'm sensing her in all of our minds _Angel warned. I looked over to where she was sitting and gave her a 'sorry-I-have-to-do-this' type smile. I quickly blocked all of my thoughts from any mind readers or anyone. I quickly saw anger pass over the youngest face. She must be the mind reader. I stood up from the couch and walked over to where Fang and his flock were standing.

I saw Fang's eves widen as he did a quick once over of me. I had changed a lot since he last saw me. My long blondish brownish hair was almost to the middle of my back with both highlights and lowlights that looked a little orangish. I had added side bangs to swoop across my forehead and just barely touch my ear. Yet, the most drastic thing that changed about me was the way I was currently dressed. I had on a white blouse and tight black skinny jeans. I even had on a pair of black pumps that I normally saved for work. I guess when I got home I never changed, oops. Either way all of Fangs flock looked at me in astonishment. I couldn't help but let a smirk play on my lips.

"Hi I'm Max." I said introducing myself to the unknown people in the corner. I turned to everyone behind me and gestured them over. I had to at least act nice for the time being. After a few confused looks, and seconds of tension they joined me in front of the other flock.

Nudge was the first one to speak but she had promised not to talk too much. "Hi I'm Nudge." She said with enough fake sweetness that I was about to laugh. Angel was next.

"I'm Angel" she said trying to look as much like an angel as she could in her white and yellow sundress. Angel's hair was long and curled into tight little curls that highlighted her high cheekbones, and side bangs like mine, except hers had small white streaks in it.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Martinez, Max's mother." Mom said introducing herself as nicely as she could while still trying to give Fang a dirty look.

"I'm Gazzy" the gasman introduced himself without trying to sound sweet whatsoever. He then took angels hand and walked back over to their video game they were playing.

"And you already know me as the ladies man, Iggy" Iggy stated sounding just like he normally did, cocky and confident. I smiled at him and slapped his arm. I could feel Fang's glare he was sending towards Iggy at the moment. I could tell that Iggy could too, he just didn't care.

Ella stood next to Iggy and raised her hand as she said "I'm Ella, Max's sister."

My flock sat back down and went back to what they were doing except for me because I was genuinely curious as to who they were and what they wanted. I let a smile light up my face once again as I asked "So what are your names?"

The tallest girl spoke first "I'm Lexie, the second in command." As she spoke nodded and took in the information quickly. Next was the guy that looked exactly like her, I guessed her twin. "Alex, Lexie is my sister." Ah ding, ding, ding we have a winner. Then the red-head stepped up and said "Hi! I'm Kate, its so nice to meet you Max" and she put her hand up, as if she wanted me to shake it. I quickly shook her hand and smiled. As I pulled back the last girl with the purple hair said "I'm Serena" and she nodded her head, cool, calm, and collected. The last guy said as he leaned on the wall "I'm Emerson, nice to meet you, we've heard so much about you and your flock. You're a legend." I smiled genuinely at him and nodded. Fang didn't say a thing the entire time we were introducing ourselves.

I led the all over to the living room and asked "So why exactly are you here?"

Gazzy and Angel exchanged a look before leaving the room and heading down the stair, soon followed by my mom and Nudge. Iggy and Ella just stood behind me, backing me up. Fang looked back at his flock and they quickly went back down the stairs except the twins Alex and Lexie.

"We came to see you" Fang said matter-of-factly.

I quickly relaxed and said "Oh? And why would you come to see me?" Iggy put a hand on the small of my back and a small smile barely escaped onto my lips. I quickly changed my expression back to a blank look that I had learned from Fang so long ago.

He bit his lip and said "No reason, they just wanted to meet the so called super flock." Lexie and Alex looked at each other and then nodded at me. I was slightly surprised and nodded back at them. Then without thinking a quickly brought my arm back and it snapped forward hitting Fang right in the jaw and sending him back quickly, surprised that I actually punched him.

Lexie and Alex stared at me in shock before getting on the floor to help Fang back up.

"What the hell!" Lexie screamed at me, pulling Fang to his feet. He rubbed his jaw and noticed the triumphant look on my face. He knew he deserved it and he should've expected it.

Iggy smiled behind me and said "Well that was some hell of a punch Maxie."

Fangs face immediately displayed shock; I always had hated it when someone called me Maxie, well except him.

Ella and I started laughing at the pure rage that was still displayed on Lexie's face. "Again may I ask what the hell?" She muttered through clenched teeth.

I shook my head, opening my mouth to answer but just then Angel was behind them saying "He hurt Max, he hurt all of us when he left. Fang deserved it and he should've expected it to happen." She answered them in her most emotionless tone she possibly could. As she glided over to stand next to me the rest of the flocks fluttered up the stairs to see what the commotion was. They seemed like they had been getting along quite well.

"Can everyone please leave, I have to talk to Max alone" Fang said sounded a little sad. He had stopped rubbing his chin and was now just standing in front of me, pleading with his eyes. Those eyes I had given into so many times before, those eyes I had loved for years on end, those yes that had nearly destroyed the very person I once was. The two flocks went back down the stairs quickly and silently until it was just Fang and myself standing in the room.

"_Max_" he whispered taking a step towards me. I had dreamed of him coming back to me, whispering my name, kissing me, telling me he loved me, so many times. "_Max_" he whispered again, taking another step towards me, so we were only a few inches apart from one another. "_Max, Please forgive me_" he mutter closing the gap that separated us. My breath hitched as he took my chin in his hand and was about to kiss me.

_Can I really forgive him?_ I thought to myself as he bent his head down to my level.

_Max, anything is possible if you just believe_. The voice. It was back and it was still talking in riddles I can't understand.

* * *

**Well that's all for Chapter four! Will they kiss? Will Max come to her senses and slap Fang? Will she punch him again? Wait and seeeeee.**

**Iggy: I like the last option.**

**Fang: Hey, no I like the first one *Evil smile***

**Me: I like em all but which will come true? Hmm. Well now I must see what the lucky reviewers choice is before I can post chapter five! Oh but I may need another girl name. So if you could help me out with that, I'd be happpyy. Okay that's all. Buh Bye.**

**Fang: R&R and pick number one!**


	5. Flashbacks

**A/N Okay well sorry but lately I've been SWARMED with make-up work… And the small fact that today is Veterans Day and my step brother who died 3 years ago was a marine. I'm sorry for not posting earlier but here I am!**

**Iggy: With an amazingly short chapter!**

**Fang: its short, yet suspenseful. **

**Me: Yes, so enjoy and well yeah. Tell me if you like it or not… I not quite sure…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride but I do own Fang's flock, who are indeed barely in this chapter.

* * *

**

**Max P.O.V.**

Just as I tried to figure out what the voice was trying to tell me I felt a pair of lips on mine. I pulled out of my thoughts just as my mind fizzled out. I hadn't tasted Fang, who tasted like mint and vanilla, in almost ten years. I kissed him back as I slipped my arms around his neck.

Just then I realized exactly what I was doing. I had a boyfriend for crying out loud! I pulled back abruptly and took my arms from around Fang's neck. He looked at me, slightly confused. My first reaction to every that happened? First slapping him so hard in the face I left a beating red hand print and my hand felt like it was on fire. Then I kneed him right in the place where the sun don't shine.

He quickly dropped to his knees, gasping with pain. I clenched my jaw and stood my ground. I then quickly swooped down and grabbed Fang's collar, pulling him to his feet, and looking directly into his onyx eyes. "Fang," I said starting calmly "You left me! Why come back before the twenty years was up?" I quickly question. I looked deep into his cold, hard, emotionless, beautiful, eyes, looking for some small shred of emotion. I came up with nothing.

"Max… I just…" he said trailing off. I was getting so sick of him not giving me answers, leaving me wanting more.

"What Fang? You just what! I need answers!" I screamed at him, my voice getting louder with every word. Before I could think, even for a second, I heard footsteps coming closer to us downstairs. "Fang, I loved you so much, I opened myself up to you, and you CRUSHED me!" I screamed again, anger and passion building up in my body.

"Max, I-" Fang tried to say before I cut him off once again.

"You know I'm not the same. I'm stronger than I was before." I whispered, only loud enough for him to hear.

"Max will you please shut up? I need to say something" Fang shouted, silencing myself and the soft murmurs that had been coming up the stairs. As soon as he noticed I wasn't saying anything he continued. "Max I still love you. I came back for you" Fang stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Fang then took a step in my direction.

I couldn't think.

My mind went blank as soon as Fang had said those words that had been something I so desperately wanted to hear come out of his mouth for ten long years.

**Iggy P.O.V. **

Did I just hear that correctly? Did Fang just say he still loved Maxie? My Maxie that I had taken care of for so long because _he _decided to leave? If she… No, I don't care, besides Maxie, I mean Max, has a boyfriend who she is completely happy with, Zane. And I have a girlfriend who I really like, maybe even love, Katie. _**[The reviewer! (;] **_My mind quickly wandered back a few years when everything with Max had first happened.

_**-Flashback-**_

I was sitting on the couch listening to my iPod as Max walked into the room, plopping down onto the couch next to me.

"Ig, you know I couldn't do this without you right? You're all I have" Max whispered as I put my arm around my best friend. I took my headphones out of my ears as she gently put her head on my shoulder. I looked down to see her eyes shine with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Maxie you have all of us, not just me. We're all here for you. You're Max the indestructible, Max the invincible!" I told her as I started to gently stroke her hair.

Something inside me just felt right, sitting there with Max snuggled up next to me, me stroking her hair gently. Max didn't move for a few seconds before she moved out from under my arm and said "Iggy-" and then it happened.

I didn't notice until it happened but Max and I had been moving closer and closer, leaning inch by inch, until our lips touched. It caught us both off guard, so we automatically moved away from each other. Before I could process anything that had happened in my brain our lips were attached and Max had her hands around my neck, playing with my hair, I instantly kissed her back and slipped my arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap. We stayed that way for what seemed like hours until we both pulled back, breathing hard and smiling at each other.

_**-End Flashback-**_

No one knew that Max and I had been together except for Angel and she kept her mouth shut, thankfully. We kept our relationship, if that's what you even want to call it, a secret for almost a year but then Max met Zane and I met my little Katie bear. _**[Yes that is his nickname for Katie]**_ Max and I are still best friends and we are still… comfortable together but not like we used to be. Now we're back into friendship mode because we trust each other with everything, secrets and all. Although I can still see Max blush every time I put my hand on the small of her back and I can hear her heart beat every time we hug, I know that we were always meant to be together and for now, the way we're together is just by being best friends.

I just hope Fang never finds out, Max would never forgive herself if he did.

I quickly looked behind me and saw Ella and Nudge looking up at me to see if I was okay, I quickly let loose of the rail that was on the stairs and jumped down the steps, silently. I put my arms on their shoulders and motioned towards the door.

"I'm starved. Leave them to whatever it is those crazy kids are doing" I said with a wink.

* * *

**Okay well that's all for today. Well I might write more later but yeah that's all for now. I'm really nervous about all of the Miggy though… let me know if you don't like it. If I get enough people who don't then I'll take it out. **

**Fang: Okay so can we go now?**

**Me: Ugh yes. As soon as you ask we can go.**

**Iggy: R&R!**

**Fang: Now we're done. Goodbye.**

**Me: Let me know what you think! :D**


	6. Authors Note Only: Please Help

**A/N! Okay so everyone this is JUST an authors note! I'm sorry to everyone that wanted another chapter. I just need to ask this before my mind looses all track of this idea! Okay so I wanted to write a new story… But I'm having trouble picking one… There are three ideas to which you can pick from… that is if you'll pick one (PLEASE DO!)**

**Anyway your first choice is an idea I got from someone:**

**Max is once again kicked out of high school for only god knows what. So what shall happen to her? Boarding school. Max heads to boarding school for all girls which just happen to be right across from the all boys' boarding school. Truthfully Max isn't the bad girl she wants everyone to believe, she's actually smart and nice, but no one would've guessed it. When Max gets there she doesn't expect to meet her best friend from her child hood Iggy. Can he turn her back into the good girl she used to be? Or will she change him to be just like her? Fax is included in this. No Miggy intended. **

**Your second choice (This is so overplayed I know):**

**Max and Ella started a band, Velocity, when they were younger, their best friends later joined the band and now, thanks to Max's older cousin Ari, they are getting their record deal, as long as they play with the already known band, The Shadows. Will they play just so they get their record deal or will more happen behind closed doors?**

**And The Third Choice:**

**Well I had a third choice but I just couldn't put it into words. It's mainly Max being a tough ex-gang leader and her friends being the "Golden Royalty" and what happens when the new kids move to town and what not. Fax? Maybe? Eggy? Not quite sure about all the details yet.**

**Anywho please choose one if you can… I would love you FOREVER! :D Okay well that's all really. Happy Veterans Day everyone!**


	7. The Phone Call

**A/N So I've decided I'm going to do the first two. And I have started writing both of them. Just so you know they are both ALL HUMAN. **

**Iggy: Most of you know that the first one is a lot like Fly On Aya's story Another.**

**Fang: Yes that is where she got the idea but…**

**Me: I will be changing it so there are small similarities and THAT IS IT! And I'm sorry this story is SOOOOO short, I kinda wasn't sure how to write this certain part…**

**Fang: So now that that is said, on to the next chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride, yet I do own this story(:

* * *

**

**Kate P.O.V.**

I sat at the kitchen counter, listening intently to everyone around me. The other mind reader, Angel, was talking to Alex and Serena, discussing where everyone was going to be staying for the night. Fang and Max were upstairs discussing something, I just don't know what. Sadly they blocked their minds. Gammit. **[A/N: You need to see the Fred movie to understand] ** I quickly heard something flash in Iggy's mind, like a flashback, but it was gone before I could be absolutely sure of what it was.

Iggy then walked in with his arms around Ella and Nudge.

'_You don't need to know what he or anyone else in Max's flock are thinking' _Angel said to me mentally. I hopped up from where I was sitting and walked over to join Emerson and Lexie's conversation.

"Lex! I just really like it here. Please don't do anything to screw it up like last time." Emerson whisper yelled as I sank onto the ground next to them.

Lexie slipped her arm around Emerson as she muttered "As long as you're wanted here, we'll stay. But we aren't going anywhere without Fang. That's final." Lexie stated firmly, making her voice only slightly louder.

"Ya'll are planning on leaving?" Iggy asked from his place, which was standing directly in front of the food.

'_Well at some point yes' _Lexie thought to herself as she said "No, not at all" and giving a warm smile. Iggy nodded at that and kept rummaging through the fridge.

'_Well that was an awful quick answer. Angel a little help here?'_ Iggy thought to Angel. She just nodded and stood from her place and saying something I wasn't all that interested in to Serena and Alex.

I narrowed my eyes at them as Angel got out a pad of paper and as Iggy looked at the paper he nodded and all of his thoughts were gone. Angel must have said I was listening. Gammit! I got bored with watching them and checked up on everyone else's thoughts.

'_Hmm, well I wonder what Iggy's making for dinner, maybe tacos? Tacos are Max's favorite and mine! Ooohh I want some tacos now, with cheese and lettuce!'_ Nudge thought to herself. God even her thoughts can get a little annoying.

'_Nudge Nudge Nudge, my dear blabber mouth Nudge' _Ella thought as she listened to Nudge just talk away. I guess she's gotten used to it. And I guess considering Emerson I should be used to it… But I'm not.

Just then my mind went to Emerson. The way his hair is always so perfect, even after flying, the way he can wear whatever he wants and not be totally taken out by the fashion police, A.K.A Serena, even the way he smiles when he knows he's just rambling. I hate to admit it but I like Emerson Reid. The good thing? He's only 22. Ugh, only.

I need to stop rambling or I'll end up like Emerson, although that might not be so bad.

'_Yes it will be, we don't need another one like Emerson and Nudge' _Angel said to me. Oops forgot about her. _'I know you did'_ she quickly added.

**Fang P.O.V.**

Max stood in front of me, stunned. I had just said I loved her, and all she could do was stare at me. I quickly took a step towards her as I contemplated **(yes I did use a big word!) **saying it again in case she didn't hear me, and kissing her again.

The shock was clear on her face, she obviously didn't expect for me to say that, now did she.

"Fang… But… you… I" She said stumbling over her words. She clearly wasn't sure what to say next to I took another step. Her gaze fell to the floor, looking anywhere but at me. **(Yay! Floor! Fun!) **I stayed where I was for the moment.

"Max, I mean what I said. I do still love you, I've never stopped." I muttered under my breath, but I knew she still heard it because her head snapped up and she met my gaze instantly.

She opened her mouth to say something but was quickly cut off by her cell phone ringing.

_Cause baby you're a firework_  
_Come on show 'em what your worth_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_As you shoot across the sky-y-y_

_Baby you're a firework_  
_Come on let your colors burst_  
_Make 'em go "Oh, oh, oh!"_  
_You're gunna leave 'em fallin' down-own-own_

Max looked down at her feet before walking over to the table that her phone was rested on. She quickly looked at who was calling and said "I have to take this."

I nodded and went to sit down on the couch. She picked up her phone and hit answer.

"Hello?" She said into the receiver as if she wasn't sure who it was. The voice on the other end of the phone said something that made her smile, and she motioned over to a hallway as if saying 'I'll be right back'. If only I had known who was on the other end of the line.

* * *

**Okay so that's all for tonight. I will update again tomorrow, hopefully. The song that was Max's ringtone is Firework By Katy Perry. I love that song. :D**

**Fang: If only you would stop playing it.**

**Iggy: And Numb by Lincoln Park! Although it is a really good song.**

**Me: Shut up you two. It's almost dinner time. You should really listen to Firework. It's an amazing song. **

**Alright so I just have a small thing to say here…. So I'm going to put my two stories up in a little bit. But they will be up tonight… I hope. So pretty please maybe check them out when they're up? I'm not quite sure about the titles yet… I'm having a hard time with those… any ideas? okay so this chapter is a complete filler… Sorry.**


	8. Thinking

**A/N Okay so right now I'm supposed to be doing Algebra but I didn't want to… Yay for procrastination! :D **

**Iggy: Chapter One of flashbacks is up.**

**Fang: Yup.**

**Me: You two are so boring. On with Chapter Sevennn! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own MAXIMUM RIDE!

* * *

**

**Max P.O.V.**

I closed the door behind me as the person on the phone said "So I can't wait to see you for our date tonight." Then I froze. Date? Shoot! That's right; my date with Zane was tonight.

"You didn't forget about our date did you Maxie?" Zane asked in a questioning voice.

"Of course not Zane. I could never forget about spending a great night with you" I said, fake enthusiasm leaking with every word.

I could tell he was smiling as he said "Great so I'll see you at six." I sighed and sat down on my bed.

"See you then. Love you" I said hanging up. Yes I did say 'love you' to Zane. We've been saying it for five months. At first it was kinda weird to say it but now… I'm used to it. We say it whenever we hang up, whenever we say goodbye, whenever he leaves in the morning.

I sighed again before standing up. And at that moment I decided to check the clock. It read 4:45. I still have an hour and fifteen minutes… Now all I need to do is get Fang out of my house before Zane comes over.

'_Or tell Fang about Zane' _The voice suggested.

Yeah voice that's so smart! Tell the guy you're in love with, I mean used to be in love with, about your boyfriend. Perfect plan.

'_Max, don't hide your feelings. You still love Fang.' _The voice tried to reason with me but it just wasn't working. At all.

No I cant love Fang. He hurt me, he changed me when he left. I can never forgive him.

'_But didn't it feel good to be so close to him again?' _

I wish the voice wasn't so right.

I opened the door out into the hall and walked over to the couch that Fang was sitting on. I silently sat next to him.

"So who was that?" He asked. I scanned his face for any emotion but found nothing. Good then he didn't hear the conversation.

"Oh no one." Lie. Zane was someone. Zane was someone important.

"You're lying Max. I can see it in your eyes" Fang noted.

Shit. He still knows me just as well as he did ten years ago.

"I don't know what you're talking about Fang. It was no one special."

He nodded, not believing me for a second.

'_Tell him, he deserves to know' _Great the voice is back for a fight. I shook my head, not meaning to but it just happened.

"The voice?" Fang asked, knowing what the answer was already.

I nodded… Can't lie about that.

I should really tell him shouldn't I…

'_No duh' _Fabulous. The voice is picking up on my sarcasm.

I turned to face Fang and sighed, again. Whats up with all my sighs?

"Fang we need to talk. I have something to tell you." I started, hoping he didn't get too mad at me for not waiting for him. Okay so I did and I planned on thinking it through when the time came, but it came so soon.

"Yeah Max? You can tell me anything" Fang stated with his soft tone that he only saved for me, for when we would sneak off to be together. I started to melt into his eyes. No Max, stay strong you have to tell him.

"Fang, I don't know how to say this but-" was what I managed to get out before Fang put his hand up to stop me.

"I think I know where this is going."

"No I don't think you d-" Damn the boy interrupted me again.

"Max, please don't say what I think your about to say" He begged, looking me in the eyes.

His eyes were filled with so much emotion. Love, lust, sadness, hope, and doubt.

"Okay Fang, what do you think I'm about to say?" I asked. I was truly curious as to see what he thought I needed to tell him.

"You don't love me anymore." It was barely a whisper but it was there. Fang thinks… I don't… Oh god.

"Fang! How could you think that?" I was furious. To think that after everything. I cried over him, I begged for him to come back to me, and the worst thing of all? I'm dating Zane, who has pretty much the same hair as Fang, and he dresses a little bit lighter but still in a mysterious way that Fang does. Yes Zane has green eyes but they are a dark, forest green.

I tried to find a Fang replacement to try to fill the hole that Fang had left in me. I was a horrible person. I had dated Iggy, Fang's best friend! How could I do this?

"Fang I… I still love you. But I have a boyfriend." There it's out in the open. I had said it, no going back now.

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Fang I… I still love you. But I have a boyfriend."

The first words were pure heaven but then everything crashed around me. Max had a boyfriend, she had replaced me.

I stood from where I was, of course she had moved on. Max was a gorgeous, intelligent, independent who didn't need me. She probably loved her new boyfr-

Wait. Iggy had… Iggy called her Maxie. Only I had ever called her Maxie. Iggy had put his hand on her back. It wasn't just some friendly gesture that I hoped it was… They were a thing. Just then words flashed in my mind, in big bold letters.

HOW COULD THEY!

"Why? Why Iggy? Why my best friend?" I asked before I made my dramatic exit.

"Its not Iggy, Fang. And I have to tell you something else." She muttered. What could be so much worse? But at least it wasn't Iggy. I nodded, still not looking into her eyes. The eyes that I had dreamt about, the eyes that I loved so much.

"Fang, I still love you. And if you can just give me a little bit of time to think about everything." She begged, sadness obvious in her voice.

"Just let me know when your ready. I'll be waiting" I said, sitting back down on the sofa so I was next to her. I then pulled her in and kissed with all the emotion I could possibly muster.

**Max P.O.V.**

Holy crap. When did Fang become such a great kisser?

Sadly then he pulled back. My mind had already fizzed out so I was sitting on my couch panting as Fang stood up and walked down the stairs to join everyone.

I could faintly hear a "Where's Max?" coming from downstairs but I still couldn't think.

I have a lot of thinking to do.

* * *

**And that is all for this update. **

**Fang: Well that was some kiss.**

**Iggy: I hated it.**

**Fang: That's 'cause you want Max all to youself! But she's mine.**

**Me: Not necessarily. Don't forget, MAX MUST THINK!**

**Iggy: *mutters something under breath***

**Me: huh?**

**Iggy: I said 'But I'm not even an option!'**

**Me: Awe Iggy I still love you! *huggles Iggy***

**Iggy: I'm loved!**

**Fang: You two are freaks. R&R**

**Me&Iggy: R&R! **

**Me: When I get 10 reviews I will put up chapter 8! No wait… 7 reviews…**


	9. Choosing In Dreams

**A/N Okay so I only have six reviews but I wanted to continue this story anyway.**

**Iggy: No she just didn't want to write Velocity.**

**Fang: Pretty Much.**

**Me: *Sigh* you caught me. And Happy National Hug A Blonde Day! *Huggles Iggy***

**Iggy: Yay! *Huggles***

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

* * *

**Max P.O.V.**

I sat down on the couch and sighed, closing my eyes. Maybe a nap is what I need.

Suddenly I was standing in a huge garden. Roses and Daffodils surrounded me, along with fountains, shrubs, and about thirty different types of flowers.

I turned around to find Fang sitting next to a tree with a black guitar in his hand. _'I never knew Fang played the guitar' _I thought as I took a step closer.

Then for some reason I felt the urge to turn around again. I found Zane sitting next to the fountain reading _'Wuthering Heights'_. It was one of Zane's favorites although he doesn't know why. I smiled as he looked up at me, his green eyes catching the light, showing the slight touch of blue in them.

I looked back and forth between Fang and Zane, not sure who to walk over to.

"Max, you're going to have to choose." A voice whispered next to me. I looked over and saw Iggy standing there. Next to him was Katie, his girlfriend.

"Choose wisely Max, this is your life" Katie called to me. I don't know what it was about the way she said it but I walked towards her, tears spilling slowly from my eyes. I was standing in front of them with three long strides. Katie pulled me into her arms and whispered "I know you'll make yourself happy Maximum."

Katie had always loved calling me Maximum, even though she knew it bugged me. So I always called her Katherine.

"Max?" Fang called out to me, plucking a few strings on the guitar. It sounded beautiful. "I have to play something for you" he whispered, letting the wind carry his voice to me.

I looked back to where Iggy and Katie were standing but they were backing away, hand in hand, smiling at each other before taking a final glance back to me and disappearing.

Looking back between Zane and Fang I saw they were both watching me eagerly. Zane tapped the stop next to him, motioning for me to sit next to him. All the while Fang was smiling the special smile that he only ever saved for me and tapped his guitar.

I stood where I was and sat down. I looked beneath me to find a mosaic of colored tiles that created a beautiful pattern. Blues, greens, pinks, and purples made an almost sunsety type picture.

At that very moment I sat down Fang started strumming on his guitar. He was actually really good. And then his voice took over all of my senses.

'_This is for you Max' _He said letting the wind carry his voice to me again.

He began the song as all of my attention was on him.

**[When I'm With You: Faber Drive... Listen to it, I'm in love with this song... Like majorly in love.]**

_Saw you walk in to the room__  
__Thought I'd try to talk to you__  
__Babe am I every glad you wanted me too_

Fang has never called me babe before…

_It's been two years to the day__  
__half the time I've been away_

Ha, ten years and then entire time you were away.

_I know I'm not there enough__  
__but that is gonna change__  
__cause I'm coming back__  
__to show you that__  
__I'm keeping the promise that I made__  
_

My heart squeezed at the thought, and Fang looked up at me, a smile playing on his soft lips.

_When I'm with you__  
__I'll make every second count__  
__cause I miss you, whenever your not around__  
__when I kiss you__  
__I still get butterflies__  
__years from now__  
__I'll make every second count__  
__when I'm with you_

_yeah we've had our ups and downs__  
__but we've always worked them out_

We have haven't we…?

_Babe am I ever glad we got this far now_

There's that babe again.

_still I'm lying here tonight__  
__wishing I was by your side__  
__cause when I'm not there enough__  
__nothing feels right__  
__so I'm coming back to show you that I'll love you the rest of my life_

He did come back…

_when I'm with you__  
__I'll make every second count__  
__cause I miss you, whenever your not around__  
__when I kiss you__  
__I still get butterflies__  
__years from now__  
__I'll make every second count__  
__when I'm with you__  
__when I'm with you_

_whatever it takes__  
__I'm not gonna break the promise I made_

You better not or I will kick your ass.

_When i'm with you__  
__I'll make every second count__  
'__cause I miss you__  
_

I miss you too.

_When i'm with you__  
__I'll make every second count__  
__cause I miss you, whenever you're not around__  
__when I kiss you__  
__I still get butterflies__  
__years from now_

God, I know I do too.

_I'll make every second count__  
__when i'm with you_

_When i'm with you_

_When i'm with you_

_When i'm with you_

The song ended and Fang looked into my eyes. He searched my eyes for anything but all he was going to find was surprise. Fang's voice was literally music to my ears but that still doesn't make up for the pain I felt.

"Max, will you choose?" Zane breathed into my ear, his warm breath trickling across my ear and down my neck. I shivered as Zane took my arm and pulled me up. I turned to face him and his smiling expression.

Unlike Mr. Emotionless Rock, Zane always showed me how he was feeling. He was actually extremely blunt, and I loved it.

"Zaney" I said kissing his cheek before backing up, only to hit a wall that hadn't been there a moment before.

I jumped as I spun around to see Fang, guitar behind his back and a questioning look on his face. "Who do you choose?" He asked, his obscene eyes burning a whole into mine, with unspoken passion, lust, and wonder.

I bolted up from where I was laying down, successfully thumping onto the ground. Of course I couldn't land 2 centimeters to my left, on my nice comfortable rug, nope had to land on the wood flooring.

Voices murmured downstairs and started fluttering to my ears as they got closer and closer.

"Is she okay?"

"I think so… Max?" Someone asked but I ignored it and focused on the stinging pain in my arm from slamming into the floor.

I was shaken forcefully, a sharp pain going up and down my arm. I moaned at the pain, still refusing to open my eyes. Was everything that I thought had happened… been a dream?

"Oh sorry" I could make out the voices now. The familiar touch of his hands helped me realize it was Iggy that had shaken me.

"Nap time" I uttered, pulling my legs up to my chest, curling into a ball.

"No Max, its 5:55"

Shit. I have five minutes.

"Shit. Shit!" I said jumping up and running into my room quickly.

Zane was coming over in five minutes and I still have to get ready.

"NUDGE, ELLA! I NEED HELP!" I screamed into the hall, yanking off my shirt, only for it to get caught on my earrings. Nudge and Ella came running in, not realizing why I was completely freaking out.

"Zane" I whispered, reminding the both of them of my date.

"ZOMG!" Nudge bellowed, everything finally clicking. Ella nodded and pulled a pair of my ripped skinny jeans and a _'To Write Love on Her Arms' _shirt. It was black with bold letters that said "LOVE IS THE MOVEMENT" on them.

Tossing the shirt at me she began searching for my black and purple Nikes I had at the back of my walk-in closet.

I put the shirt on followed by the dark wash skinnys and headed over to where Nudge was standing with a necklace and a pair of studs and hoops, considering I have two holes.

I walked up to Nudge and let her put the necklace on me quickly, I then slipped in the earrings.

Ella then walked out with my Nikes and I put them on in a flash.

I had been speedy quick, as my old professor would have said. **[My teacher always says that!]**

As Ella, Nudge, and I walked out of the room I looked down at the necklace I was wearing. It was a gold cross I had gotten about two months after I started dating Zane. It was one of my favorite necklaces that I would wear as much as I could. Besides, it went perfectly with my favorite gold ring that I wore almost every single day.

Everyone was still standing where they had been when I ran into my room except now they were making conversation with each other.

"Did you change Max?" Gazzy asked as he looked over at me from where he was sitting with Emerson and Kate.

"Yeah I did. Decided to get more comfortable" I stated, heading for the stairs. The clock dinged six times, signaling it was six o'clock. Turns out Zane is like always on time, or off by just a few minutes.

I turned back to everyone, seeing their faces all calm and happy, smiling to myself before hopping up on the banister and sliding down, ninja style.

"Max! Don't do that! You'll give me a heart attack!" my mom yelled from the top of the stairs as I jumped off the end. I heard laughing come from upstairs and the doorbell rang.

'_Right on time' _Angel and I thought at the same time. You can always trust Zane to be on time.

I opened the door and he was standing there with a single red rose.

"Hello gorgeous" he smiled and kissed my cheek, handing me the rose before stepping inside the house.

Iggy was standing at the top of the stairs as he shouted "Yo! Zaneeee!"

Zane nodded up to Iggy in that guy way that they have.

"What are the plans?" Zane asked me, pulling me in for a quick kiss. His arms were wrapped around my waist and I put on my 'hmm, let me think' face.

He smirked at me as I put my arms around his neck and said "picnic in the park?"

As Zane nodded I heard someone running down the stairs and turned around to see Angel. "ZANE!" She yelled like she had when she was six. Zane and I let go of each other so Zane could hug Angel.

"Mind if Katie and I join you?" Iggy asked from his spot at the top of the stairs.

"Nope" I answered, popping my p.

And it was settled. Iggy, Katie, Zane, and I would be having a little picnic in the middle of the park, with the fall leaves falling around us. How sweet does that sound?

"Care to introduce us?"

It came from a voice that must've been standing next to Iggy so I looked over my shoulder and saw Fang standing with his flock just a few feet behind him.

Bloody hell. **[I like British words! No judging… **** and I love British accents]**

* * *

**Okay so I made this chapter a little longer! You can smile now! :D Okay so I have some bad news everyone! I'm going on vacation for Thanksgiving to my dads house for a week… **

**Iggy: its not all that bad.**

**Me: Cept I have ZERO internet…. So no updating for a week! :(**

**Fang: hopefully this chapter made up for that?**

**Me: And the one or two I post before I leave on SATURDAY!**

**So from Saturday to Saturday I will not be updating but when I come back, hopefully I'll have a super long chapter for you, seeing as I'll have a full week of NOTHING!**

**Iggy: Look on the positive side.**

**Me: Which is? **

**Iggy: I don't know I thought you might come up with one.**

**Me: UGH! So yes. Please review…**

**Fang: Oh and last chapter with the whole biting thing… She lied.**

**Me: I did. I was just making a lame joke about Fang's name… please don't hate me..**

**Iggy: R&R and maybe Kate will post like three or four chapters before she leaves.**

**Me: The more reviews the more chapters! I'm shooting for 8! Seeing as I only got 6 last time… And anonymous reviews DO count. :D That's all. Buh bye! Fang say it in a British accent!**

**Fang: *British Accent* R&R**


	10. Whispers

**A/N Zane meets Fang! Ahhh!**

**Iggy: This could be entertaining.**

**Me: Not really. It's pretty boring actually.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

**

**Fang P.O.V.**

"Zane, this is Fang and his friends. They were stopping by for a visit. Fang this is Zane, my boyfriend."

The words cut through me like a knife, weird yet appropriate simile. Zane stood next to Max at the bottom of the stairs, while Angel smiled up at him. Zane looked up at me and… smiled? Hadn't Max ever told… no, I didn't expect her to.

I walked down the stairs and said "Hey" before turning the corner and walking into what I expected to be the kitchen. I heard murmurs and introductions come from the front room. After about five minutes I was joined by my flock and Gazzy. Nudge soon trailed in.

"I can't believe they yelled at me" Nudge mumbled to herself as she passed by me.

Snickering to myself I thought of how Zane had let Angel just jump into his arms, like she had with me when she was only a mere 6 years old.

Iggy, Max, Angel, and Zane were still in the hall, talking about whatever they were talking about.

Thoughts of the kiss and Max filled my head as I thought of how this one guy had come into her life and just took me place, effortlessly. I sighed and stared out the window.

"Zane, I guess we should get going" Max said as she walked into the kitchen. With a small look over at me she grabbed her bag and headed back into the hall. The door opened and closed quickly.

Walking in, Angel frowned and took a seat next to me. "Max is confused you know" Angel told me. "She loves you, but she loves Zane too."

The thought rolled around in my mind for awhile.

"Fang." It was Lexie. I looked around and saw that no one was in the room anymore.

"We're about to go to dinner, they're getting ready." Lexie told me quickly, noticing my quick 360.

I nodded before asking "How long was I zoned out?"

"Just about twenty minutes."

Nodding again I stood up from where I was sitting at the counter and walked over towards the couch that was sitting in front of a red brick fireplace. As I slipped onto the black leather sofa an odd feeling came over me.

Like the ones that I get right before I get a 'vision'.

I started getting these visions a week before I met Lexie. The vision is mainly when I touch something that could show a better or worse moment in my future life. I could never truly understand why I would get these visions but I do.

As the feeling took over my body I could faintly see the living room I was sitting in except it was different.

_The fireplace was flickering with life as Angel and Kate danced around the room to Walking in A Winter Wonderland. Iggy and a girl, who I assumed to be Katie, were making something in the kitchen, the smell seeping into my mind… It was lasagna. _

"_Fang can you wake Madi up from her nap?" Katie called over her shoulder. _

_Max came down the stairs carrying a little girl who looked about three years old and had light strawberry blond hair sticking up all over her and was rubbing her eyes. Madi was in little mermaid pajamas and had a light pink binky in her mouth. _

_The picture in my mind became clearer as Lexie and Zane walked into the door, taking off their coats._

_Nudge then appeared in front of the fireplace and said "ZOMG! Everyone is almost here so it's almost time to decorate the tree! I am so excited, I just can't wait to see how pretty the Christmas tree will look like this year!" _

_Everyone in the room seemed to laugh at Nudge's sudden excitement. Emerson just smiled and took her hand in his. As the guy in the image that I assumed was me, turned away something glinted on Nudge's hand. I quickly took a closer look and spotted a gold wedding ring staring back at me._

"_UNCLE!" The little girl I assumed was Madi yelled, jumping out of Max's arms and running towards me, slipping into my lap._

The image left my mind, leaving me more confused than ever. Nudge got married, Iggy and Katie must've had a little girl, and Zane and I were both somehow in the picture.

Lexie shook me out of the trance I was in by asking "What'd you see?"

I shook my head and whispered "Kate." She knew that all she had to do was ask Kate to see what I had seen.

"Would you like to come to dinner with us?"

"No" I said turning to stare out the window once again.

Soon they were leaving and I heard two cars start and pull out of the driveway.

'_They have to look normal_' I told myself as I turned on the television.

The Dark Knight was playing. I lay down on the couch and closed me eyes, thinking it would somehow help me escape what I was going through.

Sleep enveloped me until I heard a door open in the hall.

A giggling girl and what I assumed to be Iggy walked up the steps. I don't even want to know what was happening me. I kept my eyes closed, waiting and hoping that Max didn't invite Zane in.

"Goodnight Zane" I heard come from the hallway. Silence wrapped around me, along with relief.

After a few agonizing minutes of silence I heard the slight whisper of "Goodnight Max" and the door close.

Max walked into the living room and sighed.

Taking a seat next to where my head was layed out on the couch she whispered "Oh Fang, why did you leave me? Now everything has to be so complicated." She gently started to stroke my hair and hum the song _Our Time Now _by the Plain White T's.

When she finished the song, she continued to stroke my hair. I felt her hot breath on my face, meaning she was leaning down. I felt her soft lips on my cheek and then nothing. Her hands had left my hair and her body had gotten off of the couch.

"Don't go" I whispered, letting her know I was awake.

"I said the same thing when you left me" She whispered back and then her soft footsteps let me know she was leaving the room.

I'm screwed.

* * *

**This chapter sucked. Sorry it took me SOOO long to write it! I was stumped on how to write the first part so I kinda sorta put it off for…. Two weeks…**

**Iggy: She finally sat down and about pulled her hair out trying to start this chapter.**

**Fang: It was hilarious.**

**Me: My frustration humors you?**

**Fang: Yes.**

**Iggy: That vision thing was confusing.**

**Me: You have a baby! Yay!**

**Iggy: R&R**

**Me: FYI I might change the baby's name…**


	11. Authors Note: Sorry

Hey everyone… Well this kinda isn't a chapter and such but I just wanted to let you guys know… I'm leaving to go on freaking Christmas break at my dad's house today… I don't wanna go! But on a serious note… I can't update at my dad's house because he doesn't have a computer {well he does, its just broken} and such…

I would've had a chapter up before the end of the week but I couldn't because I got swamped with projects and essays before I had to go.

I just wanted to let you all know that I wont be updating until I get back… Unless my dad miraculously gets his computer fixed… not likely.

Anyway, please just stick around until I get back and hopefully I'll have either a long chapter or a few short chapters…

The entire time I'm gone, all I do is write… I swear.

Anyway, I'm sorry that my freaking teachers had to give me huge assignments before I had to go. But I do have like short little things to at least get a jump start and what not…

Alright I need to go finish packing…

I know its early but Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! :D


	12. I'm In Love With Him

**A/N So I'm home… and my cat is scaring the crap out of me.**

**Just as I promised I have a super duper long chapter for you, and shall not bore you with details of anything, I'm just going straight to the story…**

**WAIT! I saw Harry Potter over break… *Giggles* I can't wait till part 2… Although I still want Harry and Hermione to get together, ad yes I know that will never happen. Either way, movie was amazing.**

**And if you don't like Harry Potter, boo you. Well, actually I can't say that… I'm not like a **_**huge **_**fan of the series… I just decided to see the movie to see what all the hype was about, and it was pretty kickass if I say so myself.**

**Wow, I'm boring you… Sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this, JP does.

* * *

**

_Max POV_

I walked out of the room as quickly as I could. Fang was awake, which meant he heard… everything. Fantastic.

As I got to the stairs I jogged up them, taking the stairs two at a time.

"Iggy!" Katie laughed. "Iggy, stop it!"

"Awe, Katie bear, why?" Iggy laughed into Katie's dark hair.

I stopped where I was for a moment before I decided to kick it into hyperdrive and ran towards my room.

Over the years my super speed has been developing to a point where I don't have to fly in order to move at my super speed. Now I can run at the speed of 215 miles an hour, but I have to be careful to stop or I overrun my target, and I can fly at 320 miles an hour. It was an accomplishment for sure.

Before either Iggy or Katie, who were making out of my couch, could notice me I was already in my room.

I closed my door swiftly and quietly as I could, hearing only a soft _click._

Leaning against my door I kicked off my Nikes and closed my eyes. _What am I supposed to do with Fang? What about Zane?_ I thought to myself as I breathed deeply.

More laughing came from down the hall, most likely from Katie, as I slid down my door, rethinking all of the times I've spent with Fang, the good, the bad, and the amazing.

The first kiss with Fang on the beach went through my head.

Fang had been hurt badly by Ari and I just… I was scared for him.

"_Fang," I said, my voice breaking. "Just live, okay? Live and be okay."_

_With no warning, I leaned down and kissed his mouth, just like that._

"_Ow," he said, touching his split lip, then he and I stared at each other in shock._

I sighed as I remembered how surprised both of us had been, how it had only been the first kiss of many.

Now all of the memories of the flock and Fang went on a loop in my mind as I pulled my knees up to my chest, then placed my forehead on them.

_Knock. Knock. Knock._

I stood up from where I was sitting and walked over to my bed, falling face first onto my bed.

The door creaked open and closed behind two people with another soft _click._

"Max," Angel said along with a voice I didn't with a voice I didn't quite recognize.

"It's Kate" the voice whispered behind Angel.

Right, Kate was Fang's mind reader…

I didn't bother moving from where I had face planted.

"We know you miss Fang, we can see it." They said at the same time. I'm starting to think they might have been separated at birth or something. Anything's possible with us.

Just fabulous, two teenagers saw me thinking about Fang. Missing Fang. Wanting Fang.

Wait… pretend that last sentence isn't there. You can't pretend can you? Damn, fine its there, have it your way.

"Max, he _really _misses you" Angel whispered as she sat down on the end of my bed next to me.

"You can sit down too Kate," I mumbled into my comforter. _Don't be shy or nervous around me, we're practically family, now that you're in Fang's flock._ I thought to Kate because I really didn't want to talk, it was just easier for me.

I heard a sigh of relief and a small body plop onto my bed on the other side of me.

"Is everyone home?" I asked, just barely lifting my head so they could hear me ask.

"No, just us because… uhm, we weren't hungry…?" Kate whispered, unsure of herself.

"'Kay" was all I said as my head fell back onto my bed.

"Fang had a vision of the future. We were all together but…" Kate trailed off as she saw the confused expression on my face and I rolled onto my back.

Brushing off the word vision, I asked "But? But what?"

"We don't know if you're with Zane or Fang, they were both there." Angel explained quietly.

"Well then." I whispered mainly to myself.

I sat up and looked at the two girls sitting in front of me.

"You girls know I love Fang and that I would do anything to be with Fang but you also know that I love Zane and that I can't trust Fang like I used to. As much as I love that boy, I can't trust that he won't leave me again. I know you say he won't but I can't trust him like you two can." I took a deep breath and opened my mouth again. "Angel, you know that when Fang left I was destroyed. Utterly and completely destroyed, you saw what happened to me" I finished my explanation to the two girls, frowning as I realized how true it was.

"But Max! Can't you see? In Fang's vision he was there! I mean here. Either way, he was with you!" Kate tried to reason but all I could think about was the words that Fang had written to me before he had left me.

_I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when your sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me._

I sighed as I stood up from my spot on my bed to walk over towards my giant walk-in closet.

I flung the door open and stepped in, walking to the very back shelf that was covered in shoes.

In the racks were different versions of Nikes, Vans, and Pumas, along with a few pairs of Sperrys, heels, and flats. But on the bottom shelf were all of my flip flops.

I stood on my tip-toes as I reached for a small black box on the top shelf of that wall.

I pulled the box down and fingered the small lock. Holding the box in my hand I remembered the day I had put it away.

**-Flashback-**

"Yeah, love you too Ange. Talk to you later. Give my love to Nudge ad mom. Alright bye" I said into the phone as I fingered the letter Fang had left me just a few years earlier.

The paper crumpled and slightly torn from being read time and time again.

I put the letter into the small black wooden box I had picked up after class.

Already inside the box was a single black feather that Fang had left behind when he had left in such a rush.

Using my thumb, I went over the feather remembering all of the times we would go out flying together. The way his midnight black wings would shine purple in just the right light.

I was about to close the box when I decided to put the ring he had given me in there too.

Sliding the ring off of my finger, I lay it ontop of the letter.

"Fang, come home soon" I whispered as I picked up the letter I had written to Fang two years after he left.

A single tear slid down my cheek as I closed the box and locked the lock, deciding that I couldn't miss him anymore, that he had moved on, forgotten about me.

I slipped the key onto and a chain and hung it around me neck for safe keeping.

**-End Flashback-**

The smooth design of the dark wood reminded me of the day I put it away.

"You're home" I whispered, forgetting about the girls and placing the box down on the bed so I could retrieve the key from my jewelry box.

After a few months I took the key off and knew that I couldn't look in the box for fear of thinking of him, breaking down from the fear that he didn't really love me and just needed an excuse to leave, trying to let me down gently.

As I opened the jewelry box I saw the key buried deep beneath of all the jewelry that Nudge and Ella had bought me over the years.

I quickly dug it out and headed back towards my bed, where two eager girls watched my every move.

Turning the key in the lock, I heard a faint noise to let me know it was unlocked.

I opened the box to find the same exact things I had placed in there so long ago. The two letters, the shining black feather, and the ring lay in the exact positions I had left them in, a small worn dot on the letter from Fang where my final tear had fallen onto it.

Moving the box I sat down and took out the ring, fingering it for a moment before setting it on top of the black feather.

I picked up the yellowed and tattered letter from Fang and reread it again, like I had done so many times, the same feeling of loneliness, love, despair, and depression taking over me like the first time I had read it.

"Do you want to hear the letter Kate?" I asked, looking up to find Kate smiling at me brightly.

"Please, Max, could I?" she asked, hope lingering in her eyes.

I nodded as I began to read the all-too-familiar letter.

"_Dear Max –_**  
**_You looked so beautiful today. I'm going to remember what you looked like forever. And I hope you remember me the same way – clean, ha-ha. I'm glad our last time together was happy.  
But I'm leaving tonight, leaving the flock, and this time it's for good. I don't know if I'll ever see any of you again. The thing is, Max, that everyone is a little bit right. Added up all together, it makes this big one right.  
Dylan's a little bit right about how my being here might be putting the rest of you in danger. The threat might have been just about Dr. Hans, but we don't know that for sure. Angel is a little bit right about how splitting up the flock will help all of us survive. And the rest of the flock is a little bit right about how when you and I are together, we're focused on each other – we can't help it.  
The thing is, Maximum, I love you. I can't help but be focused on you when we're together. If you're in the room, I want to be next to you. If you're gone, I think about you. You're the one I want to talk to. In a fight, I want you at my back. When we're together, the sun is shining. When we're apart, everything is in shades of gray.  
I hope you'll forgive me someday for turning our worlds into shades of gray – at least for a while.  
You're not at your best when you're focused on me. I mean, you're at your best Maxness, but not your best leaderness. I mostly need Maxness. The flock mostly needs leaderness. And Angel, if you're listening to this, it ain't you sweetie. Not yet.  
At least for a couple more years, the flock needs a leader to survive, no matter how capable everyone thinks he or she is. The truth is that they do need a leader, and the truth is that you are the best leader. It's one of the things I love about you.  
But the more I thought about it, the more sure I got that this is the right thing to do. Maybe not for you, or for me, but for all of us together, our flock.  
Please don't try to find me. This is the hardest thing I've ever done in my life, besides wearing that suit today, and seeing you again will only make it harder. You'd ask me to come back, and I would, because I can't say no to you. But all the same problems would still be there, and I'd end up leaving again, and then we'd have to go through this all over again.  
Please make us go through this only once.  
I love you. I love your smile, your snarl, your grin, your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair streaming out behind you as we fly, with the sunlight making it shine, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, white and brown and tan and speckled, and the tiny, downy feathers right at the top of your shoulders. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like when you look at me.  
You're the best warrior I know, the best leader. You're the most comforting mom we've ever had. You're the biggest goofball, the worst driver, and a truly lousy cook. You've kept us safe and provided for us, in good times and bad. You're my best friend, my first and only love, and the most beautiful girl I've ever seen, with wings or without.  
Tell you what sweetie: if in twenty years we haven't expired yet, and the world is still more or less in one piece, I'll meet you at the top of that cliff where we first met the hawks and learned to fly with them. You know the one. Twenty years from today, if I'm still alive, I'll be there waiting for you. You can bet on it.  
Good-bye my love.  
Fang  
P.S. Tell everyone I sure will miss them."_

I finished the letter to see Kate staring at me, wide-eyed, as Angel fought to keep herself from crying as the familiar pain shot throughout my body. The pain became so real, tears rolled down my cheek as I remembered the day I found it.

"Max," Angel whispered, "can I hear the letter you wrote to Fang? I never did know what it said."

"Course sweetie" I said, a sad smile playing over my features.

I folded and put the crumpled letter onto the bed, only to pick up a crisp piece of paper.

"Dear Fang" I began looking over the letter I had written years ago.

"I realize-" Angel cut off before I could start the letter.

"Max, your letter is so short. Why?" Angel questioned quietly.

"Well Ange, the reason is because I didn't want to explain in a letter like he did. I need to tell Fang, face-to-face." I stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Tell Fang what?" Kate asked as her eyes lit up with curiosity.

"That I love-no correction- that I am in love with him." A sad smile creepied onto my lips as a tear slid down my cheek and hung onto my chin before dripping away.

* * *

**Alright. I have like fifteen more pages but I've been home a week and I haven't updated so I feel bad. And I really don't feel like typing anymore. **

**Iggy: Go to bed Kate. You can't fall asleep in 2****nd****-5****th**** period again. You need to stay awake.**

**Fang: Its really embarrassing for you.**

**Me: Shut up. I really need some sleep. Goodnight.**


	13. Max's Letter

**A/N So I'm not dead. I just… like… haven't felt like typing this stuff up. But since I got sent home sick today… I decided it would be best to maybe try and update… ALL of my stories… FYI.**

**Iggy: Finally.**

**Fang: She got me sick.**

**Me: I did. I would say I feel bad but… I don't. And my mom made me homemade chicken noodle soup! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this. At all. None what-so-whever.

* * *

**

_Previously:_

_"Well Ange, the reason is because I didn't want to explain in a letter like he did. I need to tell __Fang, face-to-face." I stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world._

_"Tell Fang what?" Kate asked as her eyes lit up with curiosity._

_"That I love-no correction- that I am in love with him." A sad smile creepied onto my lips as a tear slid down my cheek and hung onto my chin before dripping away._

**Max POV**

"Whats the difference between loving Fang and being in love with Fang?" Angel and Kate whisper asked stimulatingly.

"Love isn't always returned but when you're in love… you know that the person you're in love with, they love you too. And the feeling you get from being in love with someone is just… amazing… I can't really explain it. But also being in love is love, yet soo much deeper." I told them as they leaned in to make sure they had heard me correctly.

"Wow, so you're in love with Fang? Then why aren't you two together?" Kate hissed as her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because I can't trust Fang! And I love Zane. It's just… hard to explain!" I about screamed to the two mind readers in front of me.

But being two mind readers that they are, they knew the real reason that I would never admit to them, let alone myself.

I was _scared._

'_Its okay to be scared'_ Angel's angelic voice stated in my mind.

'_It's not for me Ange. It's not okay for me.'_

"How about you continue your letter to Fang?" Kate suggested as she shifted nervously on the bed.

"Right, okay." I picked up the piece of paper, which had somehow ended up on the floor, and began reading it again.

"_Dear Fang, _

_ I realize why you left and now, two years later, I'm trying to accept it._

_As much as I want to wake up and have you be just down the hall from me or have you just lying next to me, I realize it just can't happen. It won't happen for 18 more years. 18 slow and annoying years._

_ But, Fang, the thing is I'm a little angry with you but at the same time I'm sad that you leaving had to be the one thing that really and truly make me realize something that I've know all along, with every kiss, every touch, and every smile._

_ I knew this, yet at the same time I didn't. Or at least I didn't want to believe that I did. _

_ Fang, the thing I realized is the exact thing you told me in your letter. And just to refresh you're memory, I'll use the exact same words you said to me (With a few changes so they actually make sense in describing you)_

'_I love you. I love your special smile that only I get to see, your snarl when you're mad or upset, your signature smirk, and your face when you're sleeping. I love your hair when it gets in your eyes and I get to be the one to brush it away, the sunlight making it shine a black so black it looks purple, if it doesn't have too much mud or blood in it. I love seeing your wings spreading out, midnight black, just like your hair shining in the sunlight as we fly. I love your eyes, whether they're cold or calculating or suspicious or laughing or warm, like whenever you look at me. I love that I can tell exactly how you're feeling, without the need of being a mind reader like Angel, just because I know you and I know how to find those emotions in you're gorgeous, intoxicating eyes.'_

_So, as you see Fang, if I haven't made myself clear enough… I love you. I wish I could see you one more time so I could tell you, so I could kiss you one last time. Either way, I love you Fang._

_So you know, I'll wait those 18 years so for you._

_But Fang, you were wrong. You left me. I was dead inside for a year after you left. You're leaving put OUR flock in danger. I couldn't be the leader you loved and the leader they needed. We could've been killed several times because for a short amount of time, I had given up._

_Just know Fang, I love you and when I see you again… I will kick your butt so hard you'll regret ever leaving me… leaving us._

_I love you,_

_Max._

_P.S. Come home as soon as you can."_

I finished the letter and placed in on the bed, staring at it like it was going to burst into flames in my hand.

"Max was going to post it as a comment on Fang's blog but she was too scared to check it. She thought he had moved on; found another bird-girl to love." Angel explained as a few tears that had welled up in my eyes began to run down my cheeks.

When I had written the letter I was sad, I missed him, and I had finally decided that the only way I could of to stop the pain of his leaving was to write it down. Damn was I more wrong than ever on that one.

There has always been a dull ache in my chest since the day Fang left. He never left my mind, whether he was all I could concentrate on or if he was just pushed to the back. Either way, he was still there.

"Max, you need to read that to Fang."

"I can't" I whispered as I put the letter in the box. Looking up from the box I saw that Angel and Kate were having an intense, in mind, conversation.

I sighed and picked up the single black feather that Fang had left behind.

Smiling to myself, I remembered the day I had found it on accident.

**-Flashback-**

"Max, let's go get something to eat" Iggy said as he walked into my room and sat on my bed.

"I'll be there in a minute Ig." I yawned as I stared down at the sketchbook in my hands. Ever since he had left I had picked up art, drawing, painting, photography.

"Okay," Iggy patted my knee, "hurry up before the little ones eat it all." Iggy smiled before standing up off of my bed and started walking towards the door.

"WE ARE NOT LITTLE ONES!" Angel and Nudge yelled as they passed my room, Iggy followed them down the hall, laughing.

I closed the sketchbook thinking about the picture of a girl sitting against a wall, her hair falling down her shoulders and covering her face, a rose in her hand, a thorn poking her finger gently.

Swinging my legs off of the side, I hopped off the bed effortlessly and landed on the floor.

Walking over to my closet I grabbed a sky blue tank top and a pair of black skinny jeans.

I changed and walked into the hall.

As I sauntered past _his _old room I realized that no one had been in there since he left. Which meant…

The smell of bacon and pancakes wafted up the stairs but I completely ignored it. I stood in the hall, frozen, in front of Fang's door.

I resisted all urges to keep walking and going down the hall by opening the door in front of me.

It hit me. The smell filled my mind as I took a step into the dark room. The smell surrounded me, filled my mind.

Everything was untouched and left exactly as he left it the day he left.

I couldn't help but to go and walk around, touching everything, seeing his face everywhere I turned, feeling her arms around me when he would kiss me, when he would give me an unexpected hug.

I walked over and took a seat on the bed. I couldn't help but to lie down and wrap my mind around memories with Fang. My mind filled with his smell, a little odd I know, and I smiled.

Then I felt a small prick on my back.

Sitting up, I looked down to see a black feather lying on the bed, exactly where I had just been.

Picking it up I remembered how Fang's wings would glisten in certain light.

I clutched the black feather as I stood up off of Fang's bed.

"Max! Where are you?" Gazzy's voice came down the hall as I realized how close he was.

I silently slipped the feather into my pocket and slipped into the hall, unnoticed by Gazzy who was looking for me in my room.

"Hey Gaz" I said as I walked towards him.

"Were you just in _his _room?" Gazzy asked quietly as I passed him.

"Course not."

Little did I know, as soon as I was downstairs and loading my plate with a homemade Iggy breakfast, Gazzy walked down the hall and opened the door to the room I had come out of. I was caught. Thankfully, he didn't say anything and neither did Angel who was seen everything in my mind as it happened.

**-End Flashback-**

"Awe, that's so sad." Kate whispered to Angel.

I put the feather back down in the box and picked up the ring, smiling as I slipped it onto my middle finger, the finger it fits on.

"Isn't that the ring Fang gave you before he left?" Kate asked, eyeing the ring.

"How'd you know about the ring?"

"I saw it in one of Fang's memories" She smiled as she remembered the day. "He was twirling the ring around his finger the entire time he was remembering."

"Really?" I asked as I started playing with my ring for a few minutes. "Boys are so da- uh, dang confusing."

"Max, I'm not seven anymore, you can say damn in front of me." Angel laughed at my stuttering.

Kate smiled and walked to the door. "You should talk to Fang" Kate said as she the door to reveal Fang standing there, about to knock.

Fang lowered his hand and took a step into my large bedroom as he asked "Can we talk?"

"Angel, Kate" I said letting them know to leave.

"Be good kids" Angel winked before pulling Kate out of the room and closing the door behind them.

Fang stood there for a moment, taking in the large room before him.

Fang's eyes glided over my dark oak desk, on top was a single silver laptop with a picture of the New York skyline as its 'laptop skin', along with notebooks and papers everywhere, a white printer, and my sketchbook which was currently open to a picture of a robot I drew. Don't ask why I drew a robot, I just did.

His eyes went from my desk to my open walk-in closet and glided over my to my the mural that was currently painted on the wall that was facing the door.

The mural was made up of little designs that I add in every now and then, my name is bold black letters, millions of quotes that vary from "_You wish me pure but fail to see, darkness is the very heart of me, for deep within I cannot resist, the Demon longing to exist" _to "_The thing is, our generation, we fight every day to get through life."_

Lastly Fang's eyes landed on my queen size bed, where I just happened to be sitting at the moment.

"Max, I don't know what to say to you. I wish I did but I really just… don't know" Fang said as he took a seat on the edge of my bed.

"You wanna know something really sad?" I asked as I closed the box and set it on my bedside table.

"Shoot" Fang whispered as he looked at my comforter, making swirly marks with his fingers.

"I waited for you to come back. I promised myself that I wouldn't date anyone while you were gone. Then I convinced myself you had moved on." I whispered as I looked at the pictures throughout the room.

There were pictures of me and Zane, pictures of all our graduations from high school, excluding Fang, Zane, and Angel, and pictures from when we were on the run, before Fang left.

"I kept this" I muttered under my breath, knowing Fang could hear me, and stood, quickly walking towards my dresser and pulling open the top drawer.

At the very back, under mountains of…clothing… was a picture of Fang and I watching the sunset, when we were just best friends.

I found the picture easily enough and walked back over to the bed where I sat in front of Fang. Handing him the picture I watched his expression change from blank to remembrance.

In the picture Fang and I were facing away from the camera, my head on his shoulder, his arm around my shoulders, the sunset fading into different colors, from deep blues to striking purples to a distant intoxicating black.

"That was back at the E house" Fang smiled looking up from the picture. "You have no idea how much I wanted to kiss you right then" Fang looked me directly in the eyes.

"Well."

"I never moved on Max. I could never get over you. I barely have a moment when your eyes, your hair, your wings, when you didn't take up my every though. I've wanted to come back to you since the moment I left Max." Fang said as he leaned in, getting closer to me.

"Fang, I can't" I muttered under my breath.

See, as much as I wanted to kiss Fang I knew I couldn't forgive myself for cheating on Zane.

"As much as I love you, I love Za-"

"You love Zane more?" Fang's voice cracked, scared that I was going to agree with him.

"No, I could never love anyone more than I love you, but I do love Zane. I am with Zane and I can't kiss you while I'm with him" I told Fang as I leaned in closer to him.

I leaned my forehead against his and smiled to myself as I closed my eyes, taking in his scent, the feel of his hot breath wash over my face.

"God, I've missed you Max. I should never have left you. It was the biggest mistake of my life." Fang breathed, his nose touching the tip of mine, our foreheads still pressed against each others.

Fang's midnight black hair touched the top of my cheekbone as he moved so his lips hovered over mine.

"_Fang_" I gasped, my mind going blank of any objections. It just felt right to be with Fang like this. It reminded me of why I love Fang so much.

Then I realized something extremely dangerous.

I, Maximum Ride, was falling in love with Fang all over again.

"I can't trust you" I opened my eyes to see Fang staring back at me, sadness in his eyes.

Before I could pull back Fang pressed his soft lips against mine and kissed me gently.

"Max" someone called up to me, but I ignored them and pulled Fang closer. His arms snaking around my waist, mine going around his neck. My body pressed aginst his, I deepened the kiss.

"Max" the voice got closer but I still didn't care, I couldn't care when Fang was here, with me, and it was just like old times. Except now we were full grown adults and we were allowed to make… grow up decisions.

Before long I felt a small bite on my bottom with along with Fang's tongue gently gliding over it. I smiled into the kiss and allowed Fang entrance.

Fang pulled me into his lap as his hands went into my hair. I brought my hands to his chest and I took a fistful of his shirt and pulled his as close as I possibly could.

Fang then began to gently lay me back until my head hit the pillow gently. I lay in my bed, Fang hovering just above me, neither of us wanting to break the kiss.

"Max, I need to talk to you" Zane knocked on my bedroom door, causing both Fang and I to pull back and stare at the door, my hands gripping his shirt, one of his hands freezing on my bare stomach **(Only because her shirt had ridden up when they layed down… Get your mind out of the gutter people.)**.

Fang scrambled off of me and sat at the end of my bed.

"Hold on one second Zane, I'm talking to Nick" I rushed to fix my shirt, pulling it down and trying to get out the wrinkles.

I pulled my hair up and looked over at Fang with a pleading look.

I took the few steps the Fang and helped him unwrinkled his shirt while whispering "Fang please just let me tell him."

Fang's hair was already messy so it would be suspicious if it wasn't. Before walking over to my door I looked Fang in the eyes and mouthed 'I love you' before giving him a small kiss.

As I crossed my room I took a few deep breaths to get my breathing back to normal, well as normal as it can be when your boyfriend just almost caught you cheating on him with you're ex-boyfriend. No pressure.

Opening the door I saw Zane, who was leaning against the wall patiently, look over in my direction and giving a small shy smile.

"Come on in Zane" I smiled as I gestured for him to come in.

Fang got up off of my bed and walked over to me. Smiling he gave me a hug and whispered "I'll be waiting for you as long as necessary sweetie" and then just for Zane's sake he said a little louder "Thanks for the help Max" and walked out the door.

I turned around to find Zane sitting on my bed, looking at the picture I showed Fang.

"I know all about Nick, or Fang as you call him" Zane looked up at me before looking back down at the photo.

"Know what?" I decided it might be best to play dumb, just in case he didn't know what I thought he knew.

"That you two were together" He stated non-chantly.

Thank god. At least he didn't know we were totally just making out where he was currently sitting.

"Yes? What's wrong with that?" I was calm on the outside but on the inside I was completely freaking out.

"So, are there still feelings there?" Zane asked quietly.

"Zane, I can't lie to you," I started as I sat down on the bed next to him, "so, yes there are still some feelings there" I finished, looking Zane in his gorgeous green eyes.

"I was scared of that" Zane sighed before shaking his head.

"Why? I still love you Zane. Just because Nick is here doesn't mean I love you any less. You're still the same Zane Zachary James aren't you?" **(Yes, he does have three names)**

As I placed my hand on his leg he looked up at me and smiled sadly before nodding his head.

"Well, if that's true than I need to ask you something that I wanted to ask you at the park but I never got the chance."

Zane stood up from where he was sitting and pulled my hand up so I was standing in front of him.

Kneeling on one knee, Zane pulled out a small black box out of his back pocket.

I covered my mouth with my hand as Zane said "Maximum Cassandra Ride, will you marry me?"

A small gasp escaped my lips as I let my eyes trails down to the small ring.

The gold ring had seven small diamonds surrounding a giant black pearl.

My eyes grew wide as I looked between Zane and the ring. My eyes finally stopping at Zane.

"I don't want you to answer now seeing as Nick just got into town. I was you to think everything through first. If I'm going to marry you, I need to know that you aren't regretting it… or that you're thinking about Nick when were together" Zane said as he stood up, box still open and glinting beautifully in the light.

"Okay, I will really think it through" I kissed Zane lightly as a true, happy smile graced his lips.

Zane then placed the ring on my dressed and walked out the door.

Well, goddamn. I'm screwed.

* * *

**You totally weren't expecting that were you? Ha! Didn't think so! **

**Fang: Kate… why?**

**Iggy: HAHAH! LOVE TRIANGLE!**

**Me: Yes, yes love triangle. But seriously. What do you guys want?**

**Do you want:**

**A.) Fang and Zane fight over Max before she makes her decision.**

**B.) Fang to suck it up and be a good friend, backing off while Max makes her decision.**

**C.) Max to say yes.**

**D.) Max to say no.**

**Please pick one… or two... I just want ya'lls opinion.**

**Fang: I like D. I pick D.**

**Iggy: I pick A. It sounds funnier.**

**Me: R&R… I'll be updating all stories this weekend… Hopefully, but don't get your hopes up, I can update this one again before Tuesday.**


	14. Nerds

**Hey, so I know I haven't updated any of my stories in awhile… I'm sorry. The thing is… Again, I truly don't feel like typing… AT ALL. But here I am, typing up a stupid conversation I had with my very good friend Jena. Jena and I, yeah we're pretty good friends. I love the girl, I've known her for what, five, six years now? Yeah, we're pretty good friends and we aren't scared to talk to each other about this type of stuff. You know, the super duper nerdy stuff that you don't tell anyone about, like for example, how you read mangas and you think certain characters (in our case Iggy from Maximum Ride) are ridiculously hot in the mangas… Yeah… **

**I thought you all might find this conversation to be pretty funny. I know at the moment I found it hilarious…**

**I was in the car, on my way to my dads house before Christmas and I was talking to her in a message on Facebook through my phone.

* * *

**

**Jena:** Lol. It's my otaku-ness is too large to by judged!... Iggy is also hot...

**Kate:** So hot! Thankk you for agreeing with me!

**Jena:** Lol. He's MINE! You can have Fang... who has ridiculously long hair.

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy! But I still want Fang... after he gets his hair cut...

**Jena:** Well then have Fang! I was the hot blind guy! I also want Gazzy as a little bro... but not Angel, I don't like her.

**Kate:** Hahaha, Angel's a little bitch. Nudge can be my sister. But I want my hot blind cook. And I still want Fang. After he gets his hair cut.

**Jena:** Like I said, you can have Fang. But Iggy is MINE! He looks like Zero from Vampire Knight, who is hot as the sun (look him up)

**Kate:** I will fight you for Iggy. He will be MINE!

**Jena:** NO NO NO! He is MINE! I own way more than you, therefore I win!

**Kate:** What? No you don't! How the hell do you own more? Are we seriously fighting over fictional characters? Screw it. IGGY WILL BE MINE!

**Jena:** I totally own more! I own so many. Including Iggy and Ichigo from Bleach!

**Kate:** have Ichigo! I want Iggy! And, again, how do you own more?

**Jena:** Iggy is mine! Okay, let's list everyone we own... k?

**Kate:** Iggy is MINE! How many times do I have to tell you?

**Jena:** Hell NO! MINE

**Kate:** MINE!

* * *

Yeah, well there you go. The conversation in a nutshell… See how extremely weird Jena and I can be? Yeah, its pretty sad…

So, question… Which story do ya'll want me to update? I'll be putting a poll up on my profile for everyone to vote… I wanna know as soon as possible. Alright, remember your choices…

**Flashbacks; **4 Chapters up currently

**Velocity;** 4 Chapters currently up

**Shades of Color; **11 Chapters up currently

Alright, thanks. Vote! :D

**Oh and I ended up winning Iggy, which is why he is sitting next to me, laughing his ass off. While Fang is glaring… HA!**


	15. Just That Amazing

**A/N Who wants to know what made my day!**

**Iggy: She doesn't care if you want to know or not because she's going to tell you anyway.**

**Me: I GOT MY FIRST THREAT! I'm a real writer now! :D I mean, everyone knows that all of the good writers are threatened at one point or another… I was threatened so I feel amazing now!Thank you **_**Hellewise14**__**!**_

**Also, thank you **_**FangIsFexcellent**__**. **_**For giving some great advice and giving your opinion, I really appreciate it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.

* * *

**

_Previously: _

_I covered my mouth with my hand as Zane said "Maximum Cassandra Ride, will you marry me?"_

_A small gasp escaped my lips as I let my eyes trails down to the small ring._

_The gold ring had seven small diamonds surrounding a giant black pearl._

_My eyes grew wide as I looked between Zane and the ring. My eyes finally stopping at Zane._

"_I don't want you to answer now seeing as Nick just got into town. I was you to think everything through first. If I'm going to marry you, I need to know that you aren't regretting it… or that you're thinking about Nick when were together." Zane said as he stood up, box still open and glinting beautifully in the light._

"_Okay, I will really think it through." I kissed Zane lightly as a true, happy smile graced his lips._

_Zane then placed the ring on my dressed and walked out the door._

_Well, goddamn. I'm screwed._

**Max POV**

As soon as I heard the front door close behind Zane I laid back on my bed and took a deep breath, attempting to calm myself down.

"Really? Really, Max?" His deep voice appeared out of nowhere.

"Become visible and we can talk about." I breathed as I realized that I really didn't want to talk to Fang about this, not yet.

"Are you going to say yes?" I sat up and still saw nothing in front of me.

"Let me see you dammit!" If he really did want to talk to me about this then we were going to talk, and I had to see him in order to talk to him, end of discussion.

Fang stood in front of me in the next instant, materializing, looking as if he was shaking off sand, like he was covered in the best camo stuff in the world, and he was just shaking it off like dust.

"That's better."

"Are you going to say yes?" Fang stepped through the door where he had been eavesdropping on my conversation with Zane.

"The truth?" Fang took a seat on my bed and raised his eyebrows as if to say 'no, a lie.'

"Right, okay. Most likely-" a loud crash came from the kitchen.

Fang and I jumped up and sprinted down the stares at lightening speed.

"Uhm, oops?" Angel's little voice came from the floor where she was cleaning up a spilled can of Pepsi.

I leaned down and took the towel out of her hand, cleaning up the rest of the spill. "It's okay Ange."

Before long there wasn't a trace of the spill so I got up off of my knees and headed to the fridge, throwing the dirty towel into the sink where it couldn't get my counters sticky.

I pulled the handle open to the stainless steel refrigerator and took out three cans of Pepsi before closing the door again.

Sliding a can over to Angel I realized that Fang had disappeared so I set his can on the counter and popped the cap on mine, hearing a satisfying fizzing sound.

I took a sip and looked at Angel who was taking a seat at the counter, a look of concentration taking over her features.

"Did Zane really, truly propose?" Angel stared at the can in her hand before taking a few nervous sips.

"Yes, Zane really did propose… but he told me not to answer. Not until I had figured everything out."

Laying her head onto the counter she sighed and took a peek into my mind. Now you may be asking 'How can you know she is looking around your mind?' Its Angel. I can feel her in my mind from being around her for my entire, however short it may be, life.

"Oh my god!" Angel stood up from her stool, it sliding back behind her as her eyes widened indefinitely. "If Zane hadn't of interrupted… you… Fang… OH MY GOD!" Angel screeched, successfully waking up the entire house.

Even though everyone was Iggy, Angel, Fang, Katie, and myself, considering I doubt the others were back from their dinner yet. **(Or did they go to a movie? I'm too lazy to go back and check…)**

"What is going on down here?" Katie ran down the stairs, tightening the light pink robe that clung to her body.

Iggy silently slipped down the stairs and brought Katie into his arms, so her back was against his chest, as he quirked an eyebrow and smirked at me, who was successfully blushing a very deep red.

Iggy may have gotten his sight back but he still has killer hearing. Which means that with Angel's almost screeching and his epic hearing, he heard every single word Angel had said. Shizz.

Fang walked out of the living room with a smile on his face, obviously having heard everything, until Angel shot him a glance and said something to him telepathically that made Kate, who had finally joined us, laugh and Fang blush.

As I raised an eyebrow at the three I remembered that Katie had in fact asked a question. "Angel just realized something," I stated simply.

"Zane proposed to Max!" Angel squealed, then realized Fang was standing right there.

"Oh my gosh! MAX! That's so incredible! You said yes right?" Katie's face brightened as Kate and Angel began jumping up and down laughing.

Katie got out of Iggy's grip and ran to me quickly, jumping onto me and hugging as tight as her skinny arms would let her.

Iggy stood stiffly, his face blank, along with Fang who still stood on the other side of the room.

"I didn't answer. He didn't want me to until I thought everything through and made sure he was…" I stopped abruptly as I noticed Iggy glance at Fang, amusement and slight disgust seeping onto his features.

Katie immediately stopped hugging me. Taking a step back, she frowned and shook her head as she questioned "What the hell did you have to think through?"

"I have feelings for… someone else," I muttered under my breath, hoping that maybe Katie might not hear me.

But it's Katie, so she did, because she's just that amazing. Yeah, you can note the sarcasm.

* * *

**Hey, so guys… First, I GOT ANGEL!**

**And I realize this was soooo short. But I felt sooooo bad. I mean, I haven't given anyone a proper chapter in weeks… or so that's how it feels.**

**Happy [Belated] Valentines day!**

**I'm currently scared to read Angel because… I just, don't want to because I have NO idea what could happen….**

**I'll let you guys know my thoughts when I finish it… :D**

**Kay, I'll update as soon as I can but no promises, I have huge projects and exams that are being shoved down my throat at the moment…**

**Kay, Later my loyal readers that haven't abonded me yet!**

***Signing off.**

**-VivaLaKatee.**


	16. May I

**Sooo… Hey. *dodges rotten fruit* **

**Yeah, I know you're mad. I am too. But I wrote you a little something. Here it is :D**

**Fang: Don't be expecting much.**

_**ATTENTION! **_

**Iggy: Guess what. Kate's gonna start dedicating each chapter to the people who send in her favorite review from the previous chapter.**

**Me: I have three this chapter because I couldn't make up my mind and they are…..**

**Iggy: **GriffinRose

**Fang: **Fly On Maximum Taylor Ride

**Zane: **AwkwierdIdeasLeadToThis **[Love the name… it sums up many, many conversations with my friends over my stories. HA!]**

**Me: When did Zane get here? *turns to Zane* I made you up…**

**Zane: So…? When can we get this whole brea-**

**Me: NO SPOILERS! So, please excuse the little man in the box.**

**Zane: But I'm not in a… KATE GET AWAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride.**

**Warning: Intense cursing and suggestedness ahead. You were now warned.

* * *

**

_Previously: _

"_Zane proposed to Max!" Angel squealed, then realized Fang was standing right there._

"_Oh my gosh! MAX! That's so incredible! You said yes right?" Katie's face brightened as Kate and Angel began jumping up and down laughing._

_Katie got out of Iggy's grip and ran to me quickly, jumping onto me and hugging as tight as her skinny arms would let her._

_Iggy stood stiffly, his face blank, along with Fang who still stood on the other side of the room._

"_I didn't answer. He didn't want me to until I thought everything through and made sure he was…" I stopped abruptly as I noticed Iggy glance at Fang, amusement and slight disgust seeping onto his features._

_Katie immediately stopped hugging me. Taking a step back, she frowned and shook her head as she questioned "What the hell did you have to think through?"_

"_I have feelings for… someone else," I muttered under my breath, hoping that maybe Katie might not hear me. _

_But it's Katie, so she did, because she's just that amazing. Yeah, you can note the sarcasm.

* * *

_

**Max POV**

As Katie took a step towards me, my breathing slowed.

"Oh my god, who?" Katie smirked and stood in front of me, her eyes wide and curiosity oozing out of her small, petite frame.

"Can we see the ring?" Kate giggled, knowing it was upstairs and trying to keep Katie from knowing.

"He let you keep it even though you didn't say yes?" Katie became ecstatic, her tiny frame bouncing on her toes, as I nodded my head reluctantly, a forced smile resting on my lips.

"Upstairs on my dresser in the little black velvet box," I laughed as Kate, Angel, and Katie ran upstairs and into my room to freak out over an engagement ring. _My _engagement ring.

I think I might be sick.

"So, you two were finally gonna do it and Max's boyfriend interrupted just to propose to Max? Damn, mood killer or what!" Iggy joked as three excited screams came from upstairs.

"They found the ring," I smiled as I sat back down at the counter, only now realizing what Iggy had just said.

"So, what were you thinking about when you turned bright red Fangalator?" Ig wiggled his eyebrows, suggestively, at Fang and sending me a look out of the corner of his eye.

I shrugged to Ig as Fang passed me, his hand ghosting across my lower back, sending chills down my spine. "The perfect moment," Fang whispered in my ear, my breathing becoming slightly heavier, before turning to Iggy and saying "How amazing Max would look naked."

Iggy whistled and nodded before smirking, "Oh yeah, Max does stay fit after all," sending a wink in my direction.

Fang laughed quietly as he said "Max, wanna go finish what we started before we were rudely interrupted?"

I know Fang meant it as a joke but a small part of me kept saying he was serious. That small part of me had it's blood boiling at the thought.

With that I opened my mouth to say a snappy comeback but Katie ran down the stairs carrying the box before I could say anything.

"This is the most gorgeous ring I've ever seen!" Katie squealed as Angel and Kate walked the stairs giggling like little girls. "Put it on!" Katie yelled in between her giggles, yes she had joined them.

Katie took the ring out of the box as she reached me. Deciding to humor her, I put out my left hand and let her slip it onto my ring finger.

"Oh my god, Max, it's so beautiful." Katie smiled at me, her perfect white teeth showing, before walking over to Iggy, "When you pop the question, my ring better be that pretty." Katie joked lightly, kissing his cheek. "We're going to bed. Night everyone," Katie smiled as she turned to Ig, winked, and ran up the stairs.

Nasty.

"Get some!" I called after Iggy, who had begun running up the stairs after his girlfriend, soon to be fiancé.

Kate and Angel "went to bed," or as I call it "making up an excuse to leave Max and Fang alone together."

They can't deny. _Nope _they chorused in my mind. Stupid mind readers.

Fang took my hand and guided me over to the sofa **[a.k.a. couch]** where he pulled me onto his lap.

"So, you going to say yes?" Fang fiddled with a strand of my hair for a moment before moving it all away from my neck.

"I need to think things through. Part of me wants to say yes, the part that loves Zane, and part of me, the part that loves you, is telling me to say no and run away screaming."

Honesty is the best policy. Bullshit, now I feel vulnerable. Goddamn.

"I like the part that says no," Fang brought his lips down to meet my neck.

I pulled away, what the hell? Standing up, I turned to look Fang in the eye, serious oozing off of me. "Can we please have a serious conversation? Just one?" I questioned, realizing that every conversation with Fang, since he's been back, has ended with a kiss or us making out.

Bad. As sexy as Fang is… No, bad Max. Seriousness. It's no time to think about Fang's sex appeal.

"Well…" Fang paused, as if he was thinking through a difficult algebraic equation, "yes, but think about it this way. I love you, you love me **[Why did I just have a horrible flashback to my Barney days?] **and we are two extremely attractive and horny young adults," Fang smiled as I realized how true that was.

Fuck. "You may be right, but I need to talk to you… seriously. If you _really _love me you'll talk to me," I reasoned.

"Okay, let's talk seriously. What do you want to talk about?" Fang pulled me back onto the couch so we could actually have a decent conversation for once.

"Let's start with your questions from when you left."

"What happened with wonder boy?" Fang asked.

Hey! Look! He's still jealous… even after all these years. Alright, group "Awe!"

"He stayed with us for seven years but then he got married and now he lives in Michigan with his wife, Olivia, and his two kids, James and Morgan."

"And when did you meet Zane?" Fang asked the one question I had been waiting for him to ask.

"Two years ago. He split coffee on me after class one day."

"Did you ever date Iggy?" Fang's eyes darkened, I shifted in my seat, as he feared the answer to the question.

Knowing I couldn't lie to Fang, I decided there was only one thing I could do. Tell Fang the truth about Iggy and me.

"Angel was the only one that knew," I avoided the question but at the same time I answered it with the answer Fang didn't want to hear.

"How long?"

Why the fucking hard questions? Why?

"A few months." Fang dropped his head into his hands and cleared his throat before asking the next question.

"Why?" Fang's voice was broken. There was no doubt about that. I had hurt him. Oh god. That wasn't the intention. Fuck. Fang lifted his head to look at me, his eyes connecting with mine, almost instantaneously, but all I could see were the small tears that threatened to fall from his eyes. Oh fuck. I messed up big time.

"I missed you so much and I needed someone. It was for a few months before I met Zane. I hadn't dated a guy since you left, I was so lonely. Fang, I needed to be with someone. Iggy was the closest person and it was… wrong but god, I was so lonely. You can ask anyone that was near me." I tried to reason with him but… it just wasn't working out for me.

"But it had to be Iggy? My bestfriend?" Fang's voice was hoarse, it sounded as if he was holding back sobs.

Oh fucking bloody hell!

"It's not like I ever had sex with him… we just… kissed a few times…"

When I told Fang, he visably perked up but you could still tell he wasn't happy that I had been with Iggy in the first place. That we had crossed _that _line.

No, not _that _line but _that_ line.

"Max, promise me you're never going to fucking date Iggy again." Fang begged.

Two things. Fang begging? Fang cursing? Alright, good to know I'm not the only potty mouth here.

"Never Fang."

"Okay. New question. Have you ever had sex?" Fang blushed as I reached my hand up to wipe away the few remaining tears.

"That's a little personal." I whispered.

Fang nodded in understanding.

The sad thing? He didn't understand. Yes, I've had sex. With Zane. Several times. I just… can't tell Fang that. It's Fang.

"Max, may I kiss you?" Cute, sweet, caring.

"You may," I nearly laughed at the way we were talking. For some reason it just sounded funny to me. Don't ask why. It just… did.

I leaned closer to Fang, my mind whirling, put my hands on shoulders, pulling him to me.

"I've missed you," I muttered the moment before Fang's lips gently met mine.

"Awe, that was so cute!" Nudge, Lexie, and Serena cooed as Fang and I jumped away from each other.

"How long have you been standing there?" I asked quietly, my cheeks blushing a deep red. How'd I know? They were on fire.

"Long enough to hear Fang ask to kiss you, which is probably by far the cutest thing I have ever heard in my life. It's like one of those things you hear in movies, ya know? Like in one of those romantic comedy's with Patrick Dempsey or Jenifer Garner! Oh my gosh! Like _13 Going On 30_! Like, they were kids and then when they're older they get together! ZOMG! Perfect!" Nudge sighed, taking in a breath.

"It was really sweet." Serena agreed before asking, "How long have you two been in love exactly?"

"Well, about 13 or 14 years for me," Fang smiled at me before turning to Serena, who had a dreamy look on her face.

"I wanna say 12 years." I kept my eyes on Fang, studying his profile.

His jaw was loose but the angular lines were as inviting as ever, his hair was messy, his nose the perfect size for his face, his adams apple bobbing and he swallowed.

"So, ZOMG! What's that on your finger Max? Are you guys getting married? ZOMG! Wait, what about Zane?" Nudge saw the ring. Starting jumping to conclusions. Blurting the first thing that came to her mind. Typical Nudge.

I felt Fang tense next to me as I cleared my throat and said, "Zane proposed but I never answered him. Katie wanted me to try it on so I did for her. I just forgot to take it off," I stood from my spot on the sofa.

"Oh," Nudge frowned.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight," I walked up the stairs, more like jogged, and headed into my room when I changed into my comfy pajamas and climbed into my bed.

**Fang POV**

Everyone was in bed when it happened.

Another vision.

* * *

**HELLO! Sorry, vision next chapter. I'm too tired to write it right now. 2;53 am. Boo. Sleep is calling.**

**So, this chapter is sorta crappy and I;ve actually been deciding on something for the past couple weeks… Now I need to know something…**

**Do ya'll want to know a little more about Zane? I feel as if he is just there… none of us know him! Except me, that's only cause I made him up…**

**But one of my reviewers, **GriffinRose**, pointed it out and I was like, WHOA! They're right. **

**So, do you guys want like a chapter about Zane? Maybe? I'll write one if you guys want. Kay, later.**

**I need sleep. You know, so I can write more. Kay. Later. Bedtime!**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	17. Virus

Hey guys, this isn't an update…

Okay, I sorta owe every one an explination as to why I haven't updated.

My computer got a virus. My very first virus. Yep, I lost everything I hate written up. Which happened to be a lot… Meaning all four of my stories and three one-shots.

Uh, I'm sorry.

Also, I won't be updating for a little bit, at least not this week or next. Hopefully I'll be able to update as soon as I come home.

Also, I would update Friday but turns out I'm getting on the road (for an 8 hour trip none the less) the minute I get out of school.

Yay me. Sarcasm used.

Alright, I'll let you all get mad at me now. It's only fair.

I'll leave you now. Bye.

*Signing off,

-VivaLaKatee


	18. Everyone's Fault

**I am back from the dead. That's all I really feel like saying though. No long authors note, just me saying I'm back and updating. But do realize, I just got Louise (my computer) back today and I just got back from dinner so I am doing this for all of you. **

**P.S. I'm changing up my layout just a little bit.. Let me know if you hate it or not…**

**On with the story: **

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

_**Fang**_

My mind spun as I clung to the blanket that surrounded me, my breathing speeding up as the vision came at me full force. Normally, it takes a while, beginning as a blurry picture before materializing in front of my eyes but today was different. This time, it hit me, clear as day.

"_I just… don't understand. Max, I-I… never mind." Zane clutched jacket in his hand, a small black box sitting in the palm of his other hand._

"_But you don't get it, I don't understand either. I wish it could have been different, I really do." Max stepped towards Zane, pushing herself up on her tippy-toes to plant a gentle kiss on Zane's lips before moving away from him._

_With that said, Zane nodded, his eyes wandering around the empty kitchen. They soon landed on a scarf that hung on a drawer knob. "See you soon." Zane's eyes snapped back to Max as his lips tugged in a weak, watery smile._

At the time, I had no idea what it meant, seeing as I was just watching for the moment but little did I know that he was serious.

"_I- I can't believe him. I loved him!" Max's rage began to seep through her pores, began to become visible in her eyes, wild with anger, and soon became visible as she stormed through the French doors, sending broken glass every which way. As soon as she was out, Max flung her wings open and soared into the sky with determiniation._

_Her little fit didn't go unnoticed though, because after a few silent moments, feet began to pound down the stairs, Iggy and Angel appearing in the kitchen, eyes widened and searching._

_No one could make sense of what was happening for the moment until Angel appeared to have realized exactly why Max was so upset._

"_Bastard!" With her single word, Angel ran towards the doors, jumping and desperately trying to follow Max._

_All that was left was Iggy, standing in front Max's kitchen, few things thrown around, the chairs that sat by the counter on the floor._

"_What the hell happened?" Bending down, Iggy spotted two pairs of feet standing in front of him, one in a pair of gladiator sandals while the other wore a pair of heels._

"_Ig, it's all my fault." A chocked sob came from a familiar voice, Lexie, while Kate crouched down to look Iggy in the eye._

_Nothing was said between the two, Iggy and Kate, but an understanding was met in those few moments. Something only the two could make out. Lexie did something that hurt Max in a very serious way… with Zane, Max's, as of now, ex-fiancé._

_Silence surrounded the three, no one daring to speak, as if the world would shatter with the shock of one word. _

_Trying to muffle her cries, Lexie covered her mouth with her hands, tears leaking and splashing onto her hands._

_How could she have been so stupid? It was a moment of weakness. Everything was now. _

_What happened to live life to the fullest? Who the fuck can answer that? No one. Not anymore._

_Just at that moment, with silent precision, Fang appeared before the three._

_Lexie crying, trying her hardest to stay on her feet and not crumble onto the floor, Iggy picking up broken glass and breathing deeply, not daring to show his concern, his hurt, his _feelings_, and Kate crouching, silently praying that everyone got their own shit together and stop causing the damn drama._

_Although, if anyone ever heard, they'd tell her it was just another day in the life of a bird-kid._

"_I can't believe I did it! Oh, god!" Lexie's eyes were wide, her black mascara and eyeliner creating black streaks on her rosy pink cheeks._

_Fang immediately opened his arms, letting Lexie rush into his arms._

"_I'm so sorry!" Sobs continued, echoing off the quite walls and through the empty hallways._

My fingers began to go numb as I was sucked into the vision, my body feeling the way Lexie was supposedly leaning onto to, her eyes blearing in and out of my vision and the real world.

I felt as if my body was being taken over, I had no say in what I was doing, I could barely control myself.

The only thing keeping me sane and keeping me from falling back under, into the dream, was the light _pink, pink, pink_ of the light rain that was beginning to sprinkle onto the roof and the outside world.

"_Fang, help… me…" _A voice seeped into my mind, another vision tripping into my subconscious, and drawing farther away from me.

"_He, Zane, he- he chea-" The voice cut off, being drowned out by thunder roaring in the background, followed closely by the crack of lightening._

"_I love you," the voice said before disappearing into blackness, a feeling sweeping over me that I wasn't familiar with._

It was over, I could tell. I always knew when I was finished with going through whatever I had to.

My body un-numbed, my eyes cleared to show darkness, my senses heightening to pick up the small rumble of thunder that sounded far into the distance.

Another few hours and the storm would be here, violently beating against the townhouse and pouring rain, soaking everything to its core.

Another few hours until the screams would begin, before I had to become a leader and take care of Serena.

Serena, the idiot that loves rain, was scared out of her mind by thunderstorms.

Usually, Kate and I were the only ones who could calm her down, bring her back into sanity.

Although, it always ended with tears and watery smiles, the beginning always began with screams of agony and shouts of pain.

Serena's screams edged their way into my mind, making me regret letting her come visit Max with me.

Yet, I could never have come without her. She became a sister, a girl I could trust with my life and the lives of the ones I loved. I would put my life on the line for her, and yet, I would trade her if it meant to have Max back and mine.

How sad and pathetic.

I love Serena, as a sister, but I love Max just that much more, as the one and only; Maximum Ride.

* * *

"**Throw your soul through every open door, Count your blessings to find what you look for, Turned my sorrow into treasured gold, You pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow." – Rolling in the Deep; Adele**

**That's it for now. I know this chapter was mainly the vision but oh well… Hope it was alright. **

**One little thing I wanted to say… I'm going to be fixing my story very soon, editing past chapters and making them look better but no changes to the words; just punctuation stuff. Anyone wanna Beta for me…? I would loooove youu! Just so you know…**

**That's it for today. Goodnight,**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	19. Raging Storms

**So, I know I haven't updated in forever( believe me I know ) but I'm so tired. I'm putting this story on a short HIATUS until all of my exams are over (A.K.A. another two weeks) and then I'll see what happens..**

**Yeah, I'm NOT giving up on this story. I just… haven't been feeling it as much lately. Well, I haven't really been feeling any of my stories lately because I've been writing my book and trying to find a place to publish it for when I DO finish it.**

**Yeah, I'm not giving up though…**

**Uh, I didn't really write anything but I didn't want to completely leave you hanging. I mean, I know what I plan to do but I seriously have no time lately. I mean, with my job, Colorguard, exams/school and my book I don't have much time to spare.**

**This is just the itty bitty bit I wrote so I don't feel like a completely worthless writer. It isn't much but it is something other than this lame ass authors note I have here. I'm sorry everyone.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Max**

I heard the thunder. I felt it vibrate through the walls, rumbling, shaking me inside. I saw the lightening. I saw the crack and flash of it, illuminating the room as it neared my window. I listened for the whispers, the sweet comforting words that were supposed to come with the storms. But, they didn't.

Zane wasn't here to snuggle up with this time. Iggy and Katie couldn't be heard whispering comforting words to each other just a few doors away. Ella couldn't be heard talking to Tyler on the phone. Kya, my Siberian husky, wasn't whimpering outside my door for me to let her crawl into bed with me. No one was downstairs, slipping into the kitchen for a quick midnight snack.

_Nothing._

Nothing was happening. It was as if my life suddenly slowed, paused for the raging storm that was growing more and more distressing by the moment as it loomed over my house.

That was, until the screams began.

My life sped up. Time that previously seemed to be standing still suddenly began running double time as I scrambled out of bed, my feet barely missing the floor as I took off down the stairs towards where the blood curdling screams were coming from.

Pain. Agony. Distress. Torture. Misery.

My mind clouded as the screams grew louder. My ears ached as the volume increased.

_Whatever_ was happening, it sounded as if a brutal murder had begun in the midst of my house.

**Serena**

I get it. Storms are nothing to be afraid of. _I know_. Most people don't understand why I'm scared. _Why_ I scream. Why everything becomes non-existent when a storm passes through.

They _also_ haven't lived my life. They haven't experienced everything that I've gone through in my short time on this planet. They don't know what happened to me.

_Dancing in the rain makes me happy. It sends the warm rain into my body and washes away the bad, the good, and the scary. However long I get to taste the fresh rain drops on my tongue I'm happy._

_I spin and I glide through the wet, muddy grass. I leap across the hard, slimy pavement. I live my life like I want to._

_Until they need me. Until they see the storm moving closer and the lightening hitting it highest mark, crushing a tree under its electric bolts, snapping those trees and sending them falling towards the earth._

_Imagine, a five year old girl, dark lilac purple hair twisted into a tight braid, a few strands falling loose and plastering to her face with the rain._

_The little girl had bags under her eyes, bones practically breaking through her bruised skin underneath the thin hospital gown, eyes drifting from white coat to white coat as they neared her, needles ready and ropes open to tie her down._

_That was just how they experimented with her. The girl. It was me._

_If asked what my powers were, no one could give you a straight answer. If asked when I was given to the school, no one could answer you. No one knew any true information about me if you weren't incessantly there._

_The experiment was to test my handle on pain. The idea: be hit with lightening._

_Whoever truly came up with the idea was an idiot. I couldn't withstand the bolts coursing through my body, slicing me open and almost killing me each and every time I was hit._

_With ever experiment, I flirted with death. I stood before the small dotted line that lingered between the living and the dead, one foot on either side of the line._

_My heart would stop, my hands chilled, my eyes diminished._

_Yet, they still ran those tests. Over and over. Until, one day. I did die. My heart stopped beating, I saw darkness, I numbed and excepted it._

_And they still found a way to bring me back to life, to make me continue to wish for death, for an escape from this hell I called my life._

Thankfully, that day came during a thunderstorm.

"_Subject #7803 needs to strapped down when the lightening begins to strike," Dr. Gillenwater motioned towards my cage as I lay, staring at the ceiling of my metal cage._

_It seemed that she was having a quick after thought and stated, "Oh, and have a medical staff on the sides in case she tries to drop dead on us again."_

_I don't want to go into gory details, and believe me there were some very gory parts, but I can tell you one thing: I discovered my power that night._

_I ran towards a hiding spot and felt it happening, my skin stretching and resizing, my eyes burning for a moment before sizzling out, my hands shifting until my slender fingers became chunky fat stubs._

_I had changed my appearance. I didn't know how I knew but I did._

_At that moment I knew I looked like Dr. Gillenwater and I knew it was my only chance to escape._

Ever since then I had used my power to my advantage, seeing that it was a use that only I had. Trying to make it easier for my flock and now Max's.

But, even my power couldn't help me when those nights came.

No one knew of what I went through. Not Fang. Not Kate. Not Emerson. Not Alex. Not Lexi. Not _anyone._

The storms reminded me of those nights, the nights that I would lay on the ground being tested.

The pain seeped into my mind as if it was happening, as if I was strapped down at that moment and waiting to be hit. On those nights I could almost feel the electricity flowing in my veins and singeing ever single piece of me.

As my screaming continued I grew louder and louder, not being able to deal with the torture that entered my head, haunting me.

I could barely hear Fang and Kate trying to calm me, all I could hear was the storm rage on, slicing through the windows and echoing in my head.

It wasn't until I felt hands tugging me, arms wrapped around my stomach, fingers tightening around me as if they were trying to hold me together, that I realized I was screaming. It wasn't until _then_ that I realized it wasn't actually happening.

It always ended this way but this time I didn't feel the hardness and strength of Fang's arms, nor did I feel the softness and thinness of Kate's arms. It was different.

The arms wrapped around me were thin, but long, the fingers slender and firm to the touch.

It had to be a girl but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it would be, who was helping me.

It was hours later when I could finally muster enough strength and courage to open my eyes and at that moment I was startled to see who it truly was. The last person I expected it to be.

_Max._

* * *

"**It was a thousand to one****, ****And a million to two****, ****Time to go down in flames, and I'm taking you****, ****Closer to the edge****, ****No, I'm not saying I'm sorry****, ****One day maybe we'll meet again****," – Closer To The Edge; 30 Seconds To Mars**

**Everyone thank my amazing Beta, Bandgeekclarinet14, by reading her stories. **** She read and edited my story in less than an hour. **

**Either she is seriously dedicated or she is seriously bored.**

**Anyway, this is probably going to be that last update for awhile.**

**BUT, I am NOT giving up on this story because I love it. Very much. **

**Yeah, I'm gonna go. Bye.**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	20. Important Firsts

**Alright, here is the next chapter.**

**Warning: Cursing. OOC-ness. New characters. Flashbacks.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own.**

* * *

**The First Meeting**

"_I just think it would be best if we were to… take a break." The dark haired boy smiled at the brunette in front of him as her smile quickly faded and was replaced with a sour expression._

"_Can I at least ask why?" The brunette looked at the man, hope clouding her eyes and letting it ring in her words._

"_I honestly think we were just meant to be friends." he replied as gently as he could giving a little shrug afterwards, lifting his shoulders for a moment._

"_I actually… agree. I just didn't want to ruin our friendship over something so stupid as a bad breakup." Relief washed over the ex-couple._

_The two stood from their seats at the Starbucks by the girl's dorm, silently agreeing on one last kiss before it all ended and they were just friends once more._

_His arms wrapped around her waist, hers around his neck for the last time._

_The kiss was slow, loving. When they separated a smile illuminated both faces as a hug was shared between the two._

_Stepping away from one another, the girl spoke "Oh, but since we're still friends I'm keeping your sweatshirt." A laugh escaped her light pink lips._

"_You do that, Erin."_

"_Oh, I will, Zane."_

_The two exchanged goodbyes with a promise from the boy to attend the girl's party that night._

_Minutes later the boy held a fresh coffee, black with two sugars, in one hand and a fully charged blackberry in the other._

_A girl five feet away stood up from her seat as the boy passed, causing him to crash into her, spilling his coffee all over the woman's green blouse._

_Shocked, the woman looked up at the man and gestured to her soaked body while he stuttered and rambled his apologies._

"_God, it's fine. I'm going to go."_

_To him, the woman's voice was velvet. Her body was lean and curvy in all the right places. Her eyes held emotions and feelings. Their depth drew the man in, making him drawn to her like a fly to honey. Her teeth were white and spotless, teeth that would surely make a beautiful smile. Everything about her just screamed perfection._

_As the woman began to walk away the man found the words spilling out of him mouth. "Let me make it up to you."_

_Their eyes met. She pursed her lips in thought before responding. "Name?"_

_The answer was immediate. "Zane Pierce."_

"_Max Ride."_

**The First Date**

_Days later the two met up again. Yet, this time, instead of the embarrassing incident of the man spilling coffee on the woman, he was buying her dinner._

_The date was at a fancy restaurant-Zoë- about half an hour away from their campus. The two arrived together, after he picked her up at her house, and were quickly seated in a private booth where they wouldn't be disturbed._

"_You really didn't have to bring me to such an expensive place, Zane."_

_A satisfied smile grazed his lips and a shrug before he replied, "My family owns the place."_

_A raised eyebrow and a nod was all the woman gave as a response._

_Moments of silence held the two in place before their server arrived with a bottle of pinot noir for the two to enjoy. "What can I get you to eat this evening?"_

_"I'll have the Sonoma Artisan Duck Breast with the artichoke and green garlic salad," the man spoke, the words rolling off his tongue , "Oh and Italian dressing, please, Whitney."_

_The waitress turned to the man's date, waiting for her to decide._

_"I'll have the Seared Sonoma Artisan Foie Gras with a baby carrot salad with vinaigrette, please."_

"_Of course, your food will be right out." The waitress smiled at the two before walking back to the kitchen to place the order._

"_How about a little game of twenty questions?"_

_The man couldn't help himself. "You look so beautiful."_

_The woman's blonde hair fell in soft ringlets, little streaks of honey brown and scarlet red shone in the light. Her brown eyes, almost like melted chocolate, saw through facades and acts and found things most people never got to see. Her lips were turned up in a smile and were covered in a light candy apple red._

"_Question one: What's your favorite movie?" Distraction always worked best for Max. It was her way of getting the attention off of her, even if it was just for a split second._

_Zane looked up at his date as he pondered the question for a few minutes. "As funny as it is, Wedding Crashers."_

_A snort came from Max as she watched Zane answer. His eyes looked far away and his hand came up the stroke an imaginary beard._

"_Yours?"_

"_The Notebook. As cheesy as it is."_

"_Favorite food?"_

"_Pasta, yours?"_

"_Oreos. I love Peanut Butter ones the most though." Zane smiled at Max as her mouth dropped in surprise._

"_Honestly?"_

"_Honestly."_

_Just fifteen questions later their food came. Piping hot and practically steaming._

_The two began eating, a few exchanged words came between bits but not much else was said as they ate._

_As they finished eating Zane realized they never finished their game._

"_We still have three questions left."_

_Max watched as their waitress walked towards them with a dessert-mango upside down cake- that she was positive they never ordered. "Are you a virgin?"_

"_No, are you?" Zane was surprised but knew that she wasn't exactly paying attention to his facial expressions at the moment._

"_Yes."_

_Zane froze, the glass of wine in his hand almost slipping and crashing to the floor. He caught her eyes._

_Zane thought she was kidding but knew she was serious as soon as he saw the honestly in her eyes._

_Nothing was said as the cake was placed in front of the two._

"_Thank you, Whitney."_

_Whitney nodded and smiled at the two before turning and going to check on the rest of her customers._

"_Oh."_

"_Oh?" her voice was slightly pissed but she was used to it. She was used to people not believing that she was twenty-three years old and that she had never done it._

_Zane's eyes widened, "No, not like that… I just meant I was surprised that's all…"_

_Max scoffed. "You're not the only one." Yes, it was whispered but Zane still heard it._

_An hour later and the two stood in front of Max's house._

"_We only have one more question."_

_Max raised her eyebrow at her date before nodding again, encouraging him to continue._

"_Can I kiss you?"_

_He could admit, it sounded better in his head but it seemed to do the trick._

_In the next millisecond her lips were on his._

**The First "I Love You"**

_Six months later a young woman stood in a warm apartment. The black leather couches covered in warm blankets. A fire burning in the blue, grey, and white stoned fireplace. Large bay windows lined with navy blue curtains overlooked buildings and workplaces. A medium sized flat screen television hung above the fireplace. Pictures of beautiful men and women lined all end tables and empty space on the walls. The lighters were dimmed and the smell of homemade Italian food wafted through the room._

_Max sipped the red wine in her glass as she looked from picture to picture of her boyfriend's family._

"_Now I see where you get your good looks from."_

_A smile spread across Zane's face as he took the food out of the oven._

"_Thank you."_

_Max took a few steps towards the couch before being stopped by the scent of fresh food._

"_God Zane, that smells amazing."_

_Strong arms wrapped around her waist as a breathy thank you came from behind her._

_Max's breathing hitched._

"_God, you're so beautiful."_

_A swift turn and a peck on the lips got the little smirk to light Zane's face._

"_Thank you."_

_After the couple enjoyed a dinner of homemade baked ziti they made their way to the couch._

"_Movie?"_

"_Why not."_

_Zane stood, leaving Max to watch as he made his way to his large movie selection._

_Five minutes later and he sat next to Max again, her curled up into his side with his arm around her and her legs tucked under her._

_The opening credits for The Notebook scrolled across the screen._

"_You remembered."_

"_Of course. I have to remember. I love you."_

_It was quick and painless and Max almost didn't catch it._

"_I love you too." _Almost.

**The First Time**

_Four months later Bones played quietly on the television in Zane's apartment, although the young couple would never know that seeing as they were a little pre-occupied._

"_Max, are you sure?"_

"_Zane, I love you. I'm ready."_

_A pause._

"_I love you too."_

* * *

**"You make me feel nevous and stupid whenever I tell you I'm tired of playing games." –Love Alone; Katelyn Tarver**

**It was a little insight in their relationship. Seriously stop hating Zane. She won't end up with him. Just… stop. It's actually annoying me a little. Maybe now you won't hate him as much…**

**I'm gonna go. Yep. Alright, night.**

**Oh! But, THANK YOU Abbi H for those very amazing anon reviews. Your update one made me want to update. This chapter was for you.**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	21. Realizations

**I'm watching Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest and sitting in a car on my way to Beaufort, South Carolina for my vacation as I write this. Sorry, I thought this was some interesting but useless information. **

**So, I realized the last chapter was completely out of nowhere but It is setting up for the events in the next chapter or two. Just so those of you who were wondering where it came from know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, if I did pretty boy and Maya wouldn't be there. And Fang wouldn't have left. Plain and simple.**

* * *

**Serena**

Max's arms tightened around me, a protective stance –like a mother falcon protecting her babies in her nest against prey-, as my eyes found hers. The worry was evident. I think _that's_ what confused me the most.

Why would she be worried for _me_? I'm not part of her flock. She just met me days ago. I'm part of her _ex-boyfriend's_ flock. I know stuff about her that she wouldn't even be able to guess that I knew. For example, I know she hates mushrooms.

It isn't important how I know that but I know.

"The storm's over. You don't have to relive it anymore." Her voice was gentle, calming as her hand stroked my arm gently. "I know what happened, Serena. But I need to hear it from you." She spoke softly, careful not to push me.

A rough calloused hand found its way to my upper arm. I felt a tight squeeze before the contact was gone. I sat up, pulling away from the comfort of Max's arms and lay back to where I knew Fang was sitting.

Sitting with his arms around me always made me feel better. He was like my brother, I barely knew Max. His strong arms pulled me into his chest. The familiar smell filled my nose and my tears began to fall.

"I c-can't." I sounded wrong, my voice was hoarse from screeching and it didn't sound like me. My throat burned with the tears. My nose felt stuffed up. I clenched my hands around the soft fabric of Fang's shirt as he pulled me closer, his head resting on top of mine.

**Third Person**

The room seemed silent, everyone held their breath.

"S, please."

Kate didn't beg. Neither did Fang. Serena froze, her breath caught in her throat as the voice repeated what she had said before.

"I know what _they_ did to you."

"You have no _idea_ what they did to me so stop trying to act like you do." Her voice took in a sharp edge as she looked up from Fang's chest and into Max's soft yet determined brown eyes. They held truth but Serena didn't trust them. She didn't trust people. Not after everything that happened.

Serena fell back into Fang's arms. Her tears falling once again onto his chest.

Max would be lying if she said that seeing that didn't hurt her. She wanted to help Serena, she had seen it happen. Not in person, but on tape. She had known of the experiments but she would've never guessed in her entire life that Serena would survive the experiments- let alone make it out and find Fang and his gang.

Kate stood, her legs cramping slightly from the position she had been in for the past few hours.

"S, I'll get you some water. Anyone else want anything?"

Kate was wiped. Her head hurt from trying to find a path into Serena's head, her chest ached from seeing her best friend curl into herself and try to hide the obvious pain she was feeling storm after storm.

_Why can't people just tell everyone how they feel? Wouldn't that be easier?_

Max stood quickly, following Kate into the kitchen after a few seconds of watching Fang comfort the crying girl in his arms.

The two were silent as Kate stood awkwardly in the kitchen, not sure of where the cups were or if she were to just get a bottle of water out of the fridge. Max sighed, realizing Kate knew nothing about her house before she reached for a cup out of the cabinet behind her.

"Get water from the fridge. You want anything?"

"No. I'm good."

Silence filled the small room as the two worked silently, Kate getting the drink while Max began to put away clean dishes since she wanted to give Fang and Serena a few moments to themselves.

Meanwhile in the living room, a boy held a girl tightly in her arms. He knew that speaking about it may make it worst but he needed to know. Fang had to know what about storms were really all that bad that made Serena go mad.

Just as he was about to tell her to tell him what was wrong she pulled away from him. Wiping her eyes, she shook her head. "You can't know." Despite the fact that it was night and she was supposed to be asleep makeup ran down her cheeks. Thin and thick teal lines ran down her cheeks.

His hand gently touched her cheek, wiping away a few stray tears that fell down her face. "Serena." His voice was firm, yet understanding- it was the voice of a leader- _her_ leader. It calmed her in ways she could never explain. It was like the feeling you get when your brother tells you that he will always be there to protect you.

Kate stepped back into the room, water in hand, while the two sat next to each other. He stared at her, her head was bent so her eyes latched to the floor, not letting anyone see what was going through her mind at the time.

Kate knew, she always knew what Serena was thinking, but she would never look into her mind now. Not at a time like this, not when the older girl was so fragile and broken in the way she currently was.

Comforting words were exchanged between the three, worried looks shared between two while the other tried to keep herself together, keeping herself from falling apart at the seams.

"I'll be right back," Fang stood, is eyes not leaving the two girls until he was out of their line of vision.

He entered the kitchen, slowly walking in to find Max fiddling with her ring finger. No, nothing was on the finger but there could be in a matter of days, minutes, or _seconds_.

"How'd you know?" She wasn't paying attention. She couldn't hear him. She was too caught up in her own thoughts.

Did she _really_ want to marry Zane? Did she want to live the rest of her life with Zane? Waking up next to him every day? Having kids with him? Starting a _family_ with him?

Nothing made sense to her anymore. In just days her entire life turned upside down. Days ago Max would've jumped at the chance to marry Zane. But, then the _one_ guy that could make her doubt everything, make her change her mind about everyone around her showed up on her doorstep, apologizing.

Why did he do this to her? Why _Max_ of all people, did he have to fall in love with in the first place, and her vice-versa?

Would it really be _so_ bad if she said yes? It wouldn't actually hurt anyone- except for both Fang and herself.

Fang walked closer to Max, seeing the worry etched across her features, and placed his hand under her chin. He tugged gently and brought her face to angle up towards his but he saw her eyes were distant. Her mind was racing in her head and she could barely keep up with her thoughts.

"Baby, Max, what are you thinking?"

It was so gentle, so smooth that her breath caught in her throat. Her eyes locked onto his and her hand grabbed his- which was so conveniently still placed on her chin.

"What the _hell_ am I supposed to do?" Her voice cracked, not from crying, but from pure frustration.

Fang leaned in but Max wasn't having any of that.

"Fine, going back to my original question; How did you know about Serena- whatever there is to know about her anyway?"

She licked her lips, her mouth forming the words but nothing actually being said.

The next words from her mouth shocked him, although he wasn't quite sure if he understood her.

"I knew that she looked familiar because a few years ago I was sent this video from someone and it was of all the new experiments that the school was doing so that we, meaning the flock and I, would know for when we went to free them and in one of the videos I saw a girl being hit by lightning and I swear she looked exactly like Serena- I would know because the girl's power was to change the way she looks, exactly like Serena- and that's why the storms scare her. They remind her of the tests from the school!"

It was all said in one breath but he knew what she said. Every word.

"Who sent you the videos?"

He didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to hear the one person that he always hated- the one who ruined everything- but he had to. It was the only way to confirm what he already knew from just those few moments Max had been rambling.

"_Jeb._"

* * *

"**Hollywood infected your brain, You wanted kissing in the rain, Oh Oh, Living in a movie scene, Puking American dreams, Oh Oh, I'm obsessed with the mess that's America." –Hollywood; Marina and the Diamonds**

**Beta A/N: Ok I suck majorly.. I took forever to edit these because I am a city Florida girl who is not used to the Country and I can't cope without internet. Blame me not Kate for these not being edited right away. SHE IS AMAZING AND YOU ALL BETTER REVIEW FOR HER! **

**~Love your lovely beta Kenzi :D The lame-o Bandgeekclarinet14.**

***Signing off,**

**-VivaLaKatee**


	22. Final Author's Note

Hello everyone.

I know it's been forever.

I'm not here to make excuses because I have none. I simply am no longer interested in writing these stories. I had some stuff written but nothing ever sounded right.

I'm no longer interested in the Maximum Ride fandom if I'm being honest. I've read all of the books so far and I've been reading fanfics for who knows how long but I just don't feel like I'm apart of it anymore.

I will be completely stopping all of my stories. I'm sorry if that disappoints you but that's the way it is. That's the way the cookie crumbles.

I am still writing but now I'm writing for a different fandom… Seeing as I've caught One Direction Infection I've been writing stories about them.

If you want to see what I've written for them then check out my fanfic blog: fanficsofthe1dandbtrboys. tumblr . com/

If you don't care then that's fine, I understand.

Just wanted everyone to know. Also, I will be deleting these stories off of my account.

If anyone would like to take over _Save the Last Dance_ then let me know and I'll send you all of the stuff I had written up.

Sorry.

-Kate.


End file.
